


The Test

by Forensicbutterfly



Series: The Surprise Reunion [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Forgiveness, Friendship, Healing, Love, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forensicbutterfly/pseuds/Forensicbutterfly
Summary: Jack and Phryne run into people from the past. Jack meets the Baroness.  Something happens that will test the bonds between Phryne and Jack. Family trauma is brought forward.





	1. The Baroness

Phryne woke with a chill on her back, she stretched to find the space next her empty. This confused her, having shared the bed with a handsome warm man. She could tell the sun was out due to the brightness she could see through her closed eye. She opened her eyes, found the man in question standing in front of the window. He was dressed in a simple white robe, his feet bare. Phryne wrapped the sheet around her body to block some of the cold. The fire must have died out sometime in the night. It seemed that Jack had restarted it and had placed all the blankets on her while she had slept.  
Phryne secured the sheet around her body as she walked to the window. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him slightly jump and become tense as if surprised. He relaxed quickly, she could feel him taking a deep breath and releasing it while her head rested against his back. She felt him place his hands over hers. They stood there like that for a few minutes until he turned to face her.  
“Good morning” he whispered before bending down to kiss her.  
“Good morning, Jack” she relied before kissing him again.  
This kiss started as a simple kiss hello but became heated. His hands pulling her body flush with his as he walked her backward towards the bed. The kiss broken by the sound of a growl. They both parted and looked down from where the sound had come from. Phryne pulled away and laughed as she walked to the phone in the room.  
“I must feed you before you waste away” Phryne said as she picked up the phone to order breakfast. Jack added another log to the fire and sat on the bed. Phryne then walked towards him and sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Where were you?” Phryne asked.  
“Hmmm?” Jack replied as he kissed her neck.  
“Earlier when you were at the window” she continued  
“Oh, I was just thinking how much things have for the better” he relied before kissing her lips.  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Phryne got up and went to the door. Phryne returned with a tray of food. Jack smiled at the look on the young mans face when Phryne answered the door in nothing but a bedsheet. He gets out of bed and takes the tray to the small table to eat.  
“We need to find a place where all of use can stay and have room for Mac and the Collins.” Phryne said.  
“Sounds fun, but what about your parents? Jack asked.  
“What about them, Jack they have a house” Phryne asked with a shrug as she took a bite of her toast.  
“As I saw three nights before, but that’s not what I was asking.” Jack replied with an eyeroll.  
“Ugh, I guess that you mean you want to mother dearest?” Phryne asked Jack as she took a drink of her tea.  
Jack replied with a nod as he took a bite of his eggs.  
Phryne stood up and walked to the phone.  
“Fisher house please, Hello Davis, does mother and father have anything going on this evening? No, fantastic, can you inform them I will be home for dinner and will have a guest. Thanks Davis!” said Phryne.”  
“Well Jack I guess perhaps I should show you London before we meet Mother and Father for dinner, is there anywhere you would like to see?” Phryne asked Jack.  
“I be happy to go anywhere as long as I am with you.” Jack replied with a smile. Phryne laughed as she walked to the was room.

Phryne showed Jack the Tower Bridges, The Tower of London, and the Queens Gallery before stopping for lunch. Having a simple lunch of fish and chips. As the walked back to the hotel, Jack stopped and looked into an old bookstore.  
“Come on, we have time” Phryne said as she dragged Jack into the store.  
The walked around, both finding some books, but also teasing each other. When Jack reached the cashier. He froze, briefly surprised to see a familiar face.  
“Rosie” Phryne turned to see Rosie, Jacks, former wife standing behind the desk. They both seemed to have a look of shock on their faces. Phryne could recall that Rosie had moved to England after her father’s arrest. Jack had informed Phryne that Rosie would have to return for her fathers’ trial. She agreed to testify against her former fiancé and her father.  
“Rosie, how are you? You look lovely!” Phryne says as she lays her items on the desk to check out. This seems to bring Rosie out her shock.  
Hello, Miss Fisher. I am quite well and you?” Rosie replies as she starts looking through the books.  
“I am quite well; I will be honest with you. I have been quite bored as of lately well until Jack arrived by surprise. This weather is nothing like Melbourne’s. I’m surprised Jack hasn’t frozen yet. Please call me Phryne” Turning and looking at Jack.  
Rosie smiled, “So true, and you Jack? Rosie asked.  
“Oh, um I’m great, its great to see you. How long have you been in London? Jack replied.  
“Oh, maybe a month, my friend of mine owns this store and she asked me to help her out. Its not much money but I do enjoy it and you” Rosie said.  
“Only a few days” Jack replied while he grabbed his books and Phryne’s.  
“If I had know Rosie, I would of asked to meet you for lunch or tea, please call for me at the Fisher House and we shall plan something.” Phryne said as Rosie walked them to the door.  
“I would love too, any plans for the evening?” Rosie asked.

“We are having dinner with Phryne parents tonight. Phryne just showed me around London. “Jack replied.  
“Yes, Jack has already had the displeasure of meeting of my father and tonight he will have to meet mother.” Phryne replied with a sigh.  
“Well I wish you luck, although you don’t need it. I will contact you Phryne. Goodbye” Rosie said as she hugged Phryne and nodded her head towards Jack with a smile. He reached to shake her hand but realized his hands were full. Rosie waved as they walked away. 

Jack and Phryne returned to the hotel. They order tea, and spent the time chatting and looking into possible rentals. Phryne noticed that Jack seem nervous and was not certain if it was due to running into Rosie or meeting her mother this evening. She thought perhaps it was a combination of the two. She didn’t question him, instead curled up next to while him while he read aloud.

Phryne and Jack arrived shortly after 7:30pm and was greeted by Davis. Davis showed them to parlor room and left the room. Phryne poured Jack and herself some whiskey. Jack looked around at the art and listened to Phryne tell their history. There was a knock at the front door. Shortly after this, Davis returned with Rosie.  
“Rosie?” Phryne said surprised. While Jack turned to face the door.  
“Hello Phryne, I’m sorry I know your meeting you parents tonight, but just as you left the bookstore, I noticed a glove on the floor.” Rosie held in her hand a glove that was the mate to Phryne’s glove”  
Phryne seemed surprise.” Oh, it must have fallen out as we left, thanks.” As she took the glove from Rosie open hand.  
“I wasn’t sure where else to take it, and I called first and was informed you were out and were having your items packed. I wanted to make sure you got it as quickly as possible due to the possible snow. I best be going have a good evening.” Rosie said as she walked towards the door.  
Just as Rosie reached the door, it opened.  
“The Baron and Baroness Fisher” Davis said just as the couple walked in.


	2. The Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature. Do not read if assault is a trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if I should keep writing.

The Baron and his wife enter the room. Jack was still surprise by how much Phryne and her mother looked alike. Margert’s hair was a lot longer and tied up in a tight bun. She had some sliver mixed in with the raven locks. She had the same color eyes but the seem different. He can’t place why. She wore a dark red dress with a large ruby neckless and gloves. Phryne’s dress was simple but no less breathtaking. Her dress was a pale blue that darkened as it fell to the floor. It was a simple V neck with a sliver wrap. Jack saw Rosie back away, trying her best to night be seen.  
“Phryne dear” Henry said as he walked to his daughter.  
“Hello Father, Mother” as Phryne kissed her mother’s cheek.  
Jack notices who much of Phryne’s body language had changed. She seemed a lot more tense and slightly angry.  
“Mother, I would like you to meet Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson of the Melbourne police force.” Phryne said as she wrapped her arm around his elbow. Margert walked toward Jack and held out her hand. Jack used his other hand and took her hand. Bowing to kiss her hand and smiled at her. As the Baroness walked to the couch, Jack looked at Phryne. She rolled her eyes and he gave her a small smile.  
“Please sit” Margert waved at the other couch. They sat on the other couch across from the Baroness. Henry took an armchair near the fireplace. He lite a cigar.  
“Would you care one Jack?” Henry asked.  
“No thank you I don’t smoke.” Jack replied.  
“And who are you? the Baroness asks looking behind the couple.   
Jack turns to see Rosie, she looked like a startle child caught sneaking about. She had frozen when the Baroness spoke to her.  
“Well?” Baroness continued.  
“Oh, Rosie thanks again for returning my glove. I feel I will need it soon. Mother this is Rosie Sanderson. She used to live in Melbourne and moved to London about a month ago. Jack and I were unaware of this when we stopped at a shop, she was working in. She stopped by to return my misplaced glove.” Phryne said as she stood and walked to Rosie. Her plan was to show Rosie to the door and help the poor woman escape.   
“Sanderson you say?” The Baron say loudly.   
“I used to run around with a Sanderson as a kid. Oh, what was his name. Oh George!! Are you related to him by chance? I know her married and had children. Two daughters I believe.” The Baron continued unaware of three people jumped at the name.   
Rosie turned her elbow hooked into Phryne.   
“Yes, he is my Father.” Rosie replied sheepishly but looking the Baron in the eye.  
“Oh how is the old man and your mother?” The Baron asked after taking a large buff from his cigar.   
“Mother passed and Father is in prison awaiting trial.” Rosie said.  
“Georgie in prison?!?! I am surprised to hear that. He was pretty good at talking his way out of trouble as kids but what can be done. Wasn’t he a copper?” The Baron continued.  
Rosie answered simple “He was sir”   
Hey, Jack, my dear boy wasn’t your former wife a Sanderson?” The Baron asked Jack.  
Jack and Rosie locked eyes and Jack answered clearly. “Yes, Rosie is my former wife. We have been separated for nearly three years.”  
“Agreed Separation” Rosie added.   
“How interesting, Phryne why don’t you take Jacks EX-WIFE to the entryway. Davis will call her a ride.” the Baroness said.   
Phryne did this and quickly apologized to Rosie before hurrying back to the parlor. Once seated, the Baroness spoke to Phryne.   
“Phryne you have another guest. He is down the hall in your father’s office. It is the Duke that you ran off from the night of the dance. He is very cross with you and I told him you would speak with him. Will you do so before dinner? He is in the office with one of his footmen. Don’t worry I am sure you father and I can keep the Inspector entertained during your absence.”   
“Mother, it can wait can’t it? I will apologize to him after dinner. I know that I am hungry, and I am sure Jack is as well. “Phryne asked.  
“No dear, it cannot. The sooner you speak with him, the sooner we may eat.”  
Phryne did as she was and stood to meet the Duke. She squeezed Jacks hand as she walked away. Davis closed the door behind her.

Phryne knocked on her father office door and was let in by a young man. The Duke was sitting in a chair near the fireplace. He was nearly too large for the chair. He turned to face her as she entered.  
“Hello, Duke. Mother said you wanted to speak with me. I do apologize for running off the other night. I had met with an old friend and wanted to spend time with this friend.” Phryne said as she walked toward him.  
“I yes, I believed that old friend is a civil servant” The Duke said as he stood. The disgust in his voice noticeable.   
“Pardon?” Phryne relied surprised.  
“Yes, an Inspector from Melbourne I believe. Do you know a man by the name of Fletcher?” I used to work with this man. He would always provide me with my need of White Gold, however this Inspector and his floozy of a partner put a stop to his shipments. Do you know what I am speaking of? Your mother informed me you would be difficult to handle. However, I like a challenge. Plus, due to the fact that your largely at blame for my lost shipments, I feel that you should make up for it.” The Duke said this as he walked toward Phryne putting her between him and the desk behind her. She noticed the Duke flick his head and she heard the door close and lock. Phryne knew that look in the Duke’s eyes. She seen it too many times. She tried to race to the door, but the Dukes large hand wouldn’t let her. He backed hand her in the face. Her side hit a marble bust on the desks. Taking away all her breath away. Before she slides to the floor, the Duke had grabbed her by the hair and tossed her on the desk. He reached for her legs and ripped it. Phryne became aware again and started kicking him. She hadn’t screamed yet and wasn’t going to. He was. He then reached for her chest and ripped the left strap, fully exposing her breast. He reached again toward the other side and Phryne jumped up and bit his hand as hard as she could, tasting the copper of his blood. He pulled away screaming, she could see the blood covering his hand. She jumped up towards the door, but he back hands her again. This time she flies toward the floor, hitting her head on the wooden arm of one of the armchairs. She sees spots and then darkness. As she wakes, she hears Jack.  
“You Son of a Bitch!!” Jack roars. As he takes off towards the Duke. He grabs the man by the throat and has him pinned to the wall. All Jack could see was the man standing over a hurt Phryne and then red.  
Phryne opened her eyes. The first she sees is two sets of feet. She looked up and saw Jack pinning this large man against the wall by the throat. She was afraid for the Duke.  
“Jack” Phryne said as she tried to pull herself off the floor, but she falls back to the floor. She then feels two arms help her up, she can smell sandalwood and earth. She feels Jack wrap his suit jacket around her. She leans into him, knowing she was safe.   
She looks around, the Duke has a bloody nose and his being held down by Davis and two other servants. She notices that Jack had bloody knuckles on one hand and the young footman leaning against the door with blood pouring out of his nose. She sees mother and father. Her mother had appeared to have fainted and two female servants would with her, as was father. She then notices Rosie standing in the doorway. Then the sense of sound returns. She hears her mother crying and her father yelling. Davis walks toward her.  
“I shall call the police, miss” Davis says to Phryne.  
“No! We will handle this without the police” Phryne hears her mother say. She looks at her mother in disbelief. Just as this is said, the Duke head buds a servant before having his second arm was tied to the chair. He tries to flee and Jack jumps to stop him. As he does this Rosie jumps toward Phryne. As this happens, the Duke runs into Rosie and pushes her out of the way. Rosie land on the floor, her wrist landing in a strange way and she feels something snap with in it. She gets up, pushing off the pain and gets to Phryne and offer her body for support to the injured woman.   
“HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!” Phryne yelled toward her mother.  
“I know dear, but if you would stop this silliness and settle down. Men wouldn’t treat you this way.” The Baroness replies. As the Baroness says this Phryne straightens up as her mother walks towards her. As her mother finished this statement. Phryne smacked her mother with as much forces she could make, causing her mothers head to snap to one side.  
“I WISH IT HAD BEEN YOU! I WISH YOU HAD BEEN KILLED INSTEAD OF JANEY!!!” The Baroness yells as she turns and storms away. Rosie feels the change in Phryne body. Her body seems to fully weaken. Phryne then starts to walk away. Rosie tries to support her but Phryne pushes her away. She follows but then stops when one of the female servants slips while trying to clean some of the broken drinks. She helps the servant and turns to go to Phryne. She can not find Phryne and was concerned by this. She rushed back to the office area.  
“Jack! I can’t find Miss Fisher” Jack turned to her and rushed from the room.   
“Davis where is Phryne room?!?” Jack yelled as he rushed past the butler on the phone.  
“Second Floor. West wing, third door to the left sir!!” Davis yell to Jack.  
Jack rushes up the stairs, Skipping steps, Rosie behind him. Jack reaches the door and finds his jacket on the floor near a door inside the room. He knocks on the door near his jacket.  
“Phryne are you in there?” He listens and hears something moving around in water.  
“Please open the door”, he says. There is no answer. He tries the door and finds it locked. He asked her again and there is no answer. Rosie can tell he is concerned.  
“Jack?” she asked. He looked at her and stepped away from the door pulling her with him. He then turns back and kicks the door. It opens and he rushes in. “Rosie follows and is shocked by what she saw. She saw Phryne Fisher curled up in a tub full of water. The water a pink color. Blood and makeup running down her face. Jack reaches her and grabs her face.  
“Phryne love say something please” Jack says. Rosie ignored the pang in her heart when she heard him say love. Jack grabs Phryne from the tub and carries her into the bedroom. He lays her on the floors and Rosie watches as Phryne curls up on her side. Jack rushes to the desk and writes something down and he turns to hand it to her.

“Call this number and do not stop until someone answers. Tell them Phryne is hurt and needs a doctor! I need a maid now!!” Jack yells as he rushes back to Phryne. He starts to remove her dress.   
“Who am I calling Jack?” Rosie asks  
“Dr. MacMillan. Hurry!!” Jack answers as he works on Phryne. Rosie rushes out of the room as a maid enters the room. She rushes downstairs to the phone. She reaches to dial but then her wrist screams in pain. She had nearly forgotten. She picks up the phone and gives the number to the operator. She informed the operator to not hang up until there was an answer. She waited and prayed the ring would end soon. She then hears a female voice. She releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She gave the message to the speaker and then hangs up. She rushes back upstairs.


	3. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and the Collins arrived and learn of the events. Mac works on caring for Phryne and trying to keep Jack from falling apart. She is surprised by the Baroness behavior. Jack is angry and tries to stay calm and help Phryne. Dot and Hugh do there best to support everyone through these events.They don't know that there are is more challenges ahead.

As Rosie reached the top of the stairway, she heard someone yelling.  
“How could you say that to her Peggy, our daughter. Our only living daughter!” She heard the Baron yell at his wife.  
“I don’t know Henry, I wasn’t thinking. I just want her to settle down, I want her to have the love we share. With a man who can handle her better the I could you. I just want her to be happy!” the baroness wails.  
“By letting that bastard rape our daughter!! Even I didn’t go that low when we were poor!” The Baron continues.  
“No, lord no, I would never! “Oh, dear god, my baby girl, my baby girl” she cries. Rosie can hear the grief and shock in the woman’s voice. She peeks into the room and finds the Baroness sitting on floor. She was crying into hands. Her sobs loud and heart wrenching. The Baron pacing around her, a drink in one hand and running his other hand through his hair.  
“Peggy dear, Phryne has found a great man. Jack was that inspector who helped Phryne find Janey. He also helped with everything that happened with my brother. He has been a support to our daughter when she has been broken. He knows her and he has met with me. Hell, I’m surprised he is still around after meeting me he didn’t run away. He traveled to London for her!! Hell, Peggy your sister and I planned his travel and for him to meet he the night of the dance!!” the baron finished as his wife sobbed. Rosie walked away and enter Phryne bedroom. She found Phryne had been placed into a warm night gown and the fireplace lite. She was in bed covered up. Jack is in a chair near Phryne. He is trying to clean her head wound and her face. His bloody hand resting in his lap. Rosie can hear him saying something to her but can’t make it out fully. The maid steps out of the washroom with a handful of wet towels and watches as the woman reaches for the torn dress.  
“Leave it! It is evidence” Jack says to the woman. The woman nods and leaves the room in a hurry.  
“I called that number, Jack. A woman answered and I passed on you message” Rosie said as she walks to Jack. She takes the rag in his hand.  
“Go clean up your hand, and I will clean her up. I promise I will not leave her or allow others in until you return.” Rosie says as she places a hand on his shoulder. His feels and hears him release a breath.  
“Your right.” Jack replies as he gets up from the chair and enters the washroom. Rosie takes a seat next to Phryne. She rewets the rag and gentle cleans Phryne’s face. Washing away blood and makeup.  
“Miss Fisher, its Rosie can her you hear me? Jack is very worried. I want to help. Miss Fisher?” Rosie says as she cleans. Phryne briefly opens her eyes and Rosie smiles at her, then she closes them. Rosie was worried because Phryne had opened her eyes, but it didn’t seem like the woman was aware of anything. She hears a knock and see the butler standing in the entryway of the room. Jack steps out of the washroom, a towel wrapped around his hand.  
“Yes Davis?” Jack says.  
“May I enter Sir? “Davis asks.  
“Of course Davis” Jack answers and waves him in.  
Davis enters the room and hands Jack and Rosie cold compress.  
“For your hand sir, and another for the Miss. I have contacted the police and the family doctor. Both of which should be her quickly. We have taken the Duke to the basement. There is a cage in down there once used for dogs. I have two of our strongest servants standing guard.” Davis says as he watches Rosie hold the compress to Phryne’s head.  
“Thank you, Davis,  
Dr. MacMillan has also been contacted, please let her in and those with her.” Jack says.  
Davis bows and leaves the room, Jack turns toward the woman laying in the bed.  
“How dare you!!” Jack hears someone yell. He turns to see the Baroness storming his way.  
“How dare order my staff around” she says as she gets closer. Jack walks towards her and just before the woman is in the entryway. Jack closed the door in her face and then turns the lock. He stands staring at the door while woman behind it bangs on the door. He then turns and walks to Rosie. He reaches down and brushes hair from Phryne face.  
“What did her mother say to Phryne before she stormed off? I heard her yell something but couldn’t make it out over the Dukes yelling.” Jack asks Rosie.  
“Oh, I’m not completely sure Jack. There was so much yelling. Doesn’t Phryne have a ward by the name of Jane? Rosie says.  
“Yes why?” Jack replies.  
“Is she well, Jane?” Rosie asks.  
“Yes, she wrote me about a week before. She is in France finishing her studies. Why?” Jack says.  
“Well then I properly misheard what was said.” Rosie said ask she rewet the rag.  
“Rosie did you hear the name Jane or Janey?” Jack asks, his face pale and that one lock of hair loose from its normal binding.  
“Janey, I think, why?” Rosie answers. She hears Jack sigh and turns to look at him. He his pinching the bridge of his nose and then rubbing his eyebrows. A lifelong habit he did when upset or stressed.  
“Jack?” Rosie asks concerned.  
“What else was said Rosie?” Jack replies looking her straight in the eyes. Fear, worry, and sadness visible from his normally controlled face.  
“Oh, um something about wishing some killed and not Janey.” I don’t know for certain it was so crazy in that room.” Rosie answered.  
“Rosie please, it may be very important. Please” Jack begged.  
“Something about wishing she had been killed instead of Janey” Rosie replied. She watches as Jack hangs his head in grief.  
“Jack, I don’t understand.” Rosie continues.  
“Do you remember that serial killer I proved guilty and found most the victims body. This was a few days after our divorce was final.” Jack asked.  
“Yes, father was very excited about it” Rosie answered.  
“There were four young girls who he murdered. The fourth girl was Janey Fisher age 9. Her and her older sister had snuck into a circus. The older got briefly distracted by one of the shows and when she turned around Janey was gone. The older sister spent two days searching for her sister. The only thing found was a ribbon the older girl had placed in Janey’s hair the morning she went missing” Jack said as he looked out the window.  
“Was Janey…” Rosie said  
“Janey was Phryne’s younger sister. It was the main reason Phryne returned to Melbourne. The man that she believed had taken her sister was up for parole. He was able to escape and came after Phryne ward Jane. He was able to get into Phryne house and sat with Jane. Mr. Butler had woken up and asked the man to leave. Not knowing the man, nor that the man had cut the phone lines. Phryne were in the office when we discovered why he was so interested in Phryne. He was crazy and believed if he killed four pure goddesses. They would help him return from the afterlife as a god. He believed he was the reincarnation of some Pharaoh. The goddesses needed to born December 21, the solstice. Janey was born September 21 and Phryne was born December 21. However, their father mixed up their birthdates. So Foyle killed the wrong daughter. He ended up drugging the household and taking Jane. I went to talk with a man who used to work with Foyle, unaware that he was still working with him. I was knocked out. With Janes help with were able to get out of the room we were locked in. I heard a gunshot. When I reach Phryne, Foyle had been shot. His partner dead. I reached Phryne just as she had collapsed and then I rushed her to the hospital. Her stomach had to pumped. She had drunk some poison in order to save us and to learn of her sister. Once she recovered with found her sisters body and laid her to rest with her family.” Jack said.  
“Wow” was all that Rosie could say.  
“Many don’t know that Phryne and her family were very poor. Phryne was taught how to beg and con people in order to survive. She was good a pick-pocketing people. Their mother was often sick or working. Their father wasting money on unwise investment and cons. Or he would drink it away. Phryne and Janey often ran away from him. When he was drunk, he would often beat them. They moved to London sometime after losing Janey and later Mr. Fisher became the Baron.” Jack continued.  
A knock a door made both of them jump. Jack walked to the door.  
“Who is it?” Jack asked.  
“Mac, Jack let me in” Jack heard and he opened the door. Mac rushed into the room with her bag. Dot and Hugh behind her. She gets to the bed and then turns to the others.  
“Leave” she says as she uncovers Phryne.  
“What, no!” Jack says as he rushes to Phryne.  
“Jack, I need you to step out and do my job. I believe the police arrived just as we did, and they need to speak with you. Let me work.” Mac says as she pushes Jack to the open door. Jack does as he is told. After a half an hour, there was a knock at the door. Dot opened the door. She had assisted Mac while Hugh waited outside. Jack stood in the doorway with another man.  
“Mac this is Inspector Grissom, I told him the dress Phryne was in here and he wants to see her.” Jack says. Mac lets them enter. Jack points out the dress, the man collects it and then turns to the Doctor.  
“How so how is she” Grissom asks as he walks to the bed and looks at Phryne.  
“Possible concussion, broken ankle, busted lip and bruised rib. The lung may also be bruised.” Mac said as she and the others left the room.  
“Please inform me when she is ready to speak with me. We have enough to lock this bastard up. Here is my card.” Handing one to Jack and the other to Mac. Jack takes the card, thanked Grissom and returns to Phryne side. Just as Mac was about to return to the bedroom another man approach the group.  
“Hello, I’m Dr. Brady and I am the Fisher family doctor. I am looking for Dr. MacMillan.” The man says.  
“Yes?” Mac says trying not to sound annoyed.  
Dr. Brady shakes her hand and continues. “Nice to meet you Dr. MacMillan. I know that Miss Fisher is in good hands but I can’t leave without seeing her. I mean I can, but I wouldn’t feel right. May I see her?” He asks Mac.  
Mac waves him in. Dr. Brady completes his check on Phryne. As the step out of the room. He says to Mac. “I agree fully with what you have found. Here is my card. Please contact me if you need any medical supplies and medication. The Baroness has been given a sedative and is currently asleep. Good evening.” Doctor Brady leaves.  
Mr.Davis returns and informs the groups that rooms were being made up and that both the Fisher are asleep. Jack thanks Davis and the group before saying goodnight. He closes the door to Phryne room. Mac sits down across from Rosie. It is then that Mac notices that Rosie is holding one of her arms to her body. One of her wrist are bruised and somewhat swollen. Mac get up and walked to Rosie and reaches her hand out.  
“Let me look?” Mac says. Rosie places her arm in Macs hand.  
Mac inspects her wrist and does some pocking.  
“Dot can you go and find a cold compress for Miss Sanderson.” Mac says as she sits near Rosie.  
“Please tell me Rosie.” Says to the group.  
Mac nods and Hugh places her the bag near them.  
“Can you please tell me what happened. Jack isn’t making much sense.” Mac says as she wraps Rosie wrist. Rosie tells them everything she witness. She could tell Mac was angry and she could hear Hugh say “Dear God”. Dot had just returned with the cold compress and was wiping tears away. Once she finishes the story. Mac got handed her a pill. “It should help with the pain, let me know if you need more. I am going to turn in for the evening.” She walks to Phryne door, and knocks. Jack answers and Mac informs him of which room she will be in and that she will check in a few hours and reminded him to wake Phryne in two hours. She then walks into a room and closes the door. The group splits up. Rosie entered a room and finds a simple night gown on the bed. She cleans up and changes. It whispers a pray for Phryne and quickly falls asleep.

Jack quickly falls asleep after speaking to Mac. He wakes up after about two hours and turns over in the bed to try and wake Phryne. He brushes some hair out of her face and notices her face seems damp. He places his hand on her forehead and his surprise by the warmth. He quickly turns the light on and finds Phryne sweating and her body hot the touch. He jumps out of bed and swings the door open.

Mac!!!” he yell and then rushes into the washroom. When he returns with a rag and cool water. Mac enters the room. She places her hand to Phryne forehead and then rushes out of the room and quickly returns with her bag. The others on her heals.  
“We need to get her out of that gown and change the bedding.” Mac says as she places the thermometer into her mouth and holds it in place. Dot begins to look for another gown. Davis enters the room.  
“What is happening?” Davis asks.  
“Phryne is running a fever, please inform the Baron and Baroness. Shit 103 give me that rag Jack.” Mac says to Davis and then to Jack.  
Jack gives Mac the rag.” No, I don’t want them in here!”  
Mac turns to Jack and says. “I know what happened last night and I am angry too. Peggy shouldn’t have said what she did. They are her parents and Peggy has been through some much and last night I think she was also in shock. Jack you must remember that woman has had to bury two children. She was disowned from her family after marrying Henry and lived with Henry. She often went hungry so her daughters would eat. She would turn Henry’s angry towards herself so he wouldn’t beat them. I know it may not seem like it, but I know that woman loves her daughter.”  
As Mac says this, her and Dot start changing Phryne’s gown. Jack lifts Phryne and once her gown is changed, he lays her down on the love-seat. Holding her hand as her bedding changed. Once they are finished, he lays her down on the bed. Placing a cool rag on her head. He grabs another rag and starts to pat it across Phryne face and chest. He doesn’t speak. Davis knock and enters the room.  
“The Baron and Baroness” Davis says as he steps aside to allows the couple to enter the room.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne is recovering from her injuries. Her chosen family works to help her. Past pain comes forward,

Jack was ready for a fight as the baroness entered the room. He was not going to leave Phryne side. However, when the Baroness entered the room, Jack froze in place. This was because the woman standing in the doorway couldn’t have been the same woman, he met last night.  
The Baroness entered before her husband. She was dressed in her nightgown. He robes tossed on and untied. Her normally tied up hair hanging long and loss. Tangled with sleep. She eyes and face red with tears. She was breathing heavy and it appeared she rushed upstairs, forgetting her slippers in the rush.  
The baroness had frozen at the sight of her daughter. The baron entered behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. This seemed to break her trance. She slowly walked to the bed, grabbed the damp rag in Jacks hand. She sat in the chair and started pated the rag to cool her face.  
“Phryne can you hear me dear. Do remember what I would do when you and Janey were ill? You would ask for stories and songs. Do you remember any of the song dear?”

“Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright.  
May the moon’s silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.  
Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.  
‘Til the sky’s bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn.

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother’s delight.  
I’ll protect you from harm, and you’ll wake in my arms.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I’m right beside you.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight.  
Lilies o’er head, lay thee down in thy bed.

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother’s delight.  
I’ll protect you from harm, and you’ll wake in my arms.

Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping.  
On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams.  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I’m right beside you.  
Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed.

Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night.”

Jack knew the song. It was one of the songs his mother would often sing to him and his siblings when the were younger. He stood there watching. Somewhat transfixed by the sight and the music. He then felt hands trying to guide him. He looked behind and found Mac was trying to walk him to his side of the bed. Suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over him and he allowed her to walk guide him to bed. As laid next to Phryne.

“I’m here, love.” And brushed a kissed against her fevered cheek.

Jack wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep. The moment he woke up he felt completely useless. He woke to the sound of Phryne screaming at the top of her lungs. It was a scream of pain and of fear. He was tossing around in the bed. She then sat up and started pulling at her hair and clothes.  
“Please Papa let me out Papa.  
Papa let me out!  
They hurt Papa!  
PLEASE PLEEEEASSSEE!!!  
THEY ARE ME BITTING PAPA  
HELP ME!! MUMMA!! JANEY!!”  
Mac jumped and rushed out of the room.  
“Hold her Jack!!” Mach yelled as she exited the room. Jack did as he was told and grab Phryne. Holding her as she struggled. He noticed she had reopened her wounds on her face. Mac rushed backed in with a syringe.  
“Hold her still” Mac said. Mac grab Phryne arm and inserted a needle into arm. Phryne’s stopped struggling. Her eyes flutter open slightly.  
“Jack” she whispered weakly before falling asleep.  
The Baroness had been sitting next her daughter. When this had all finished, she was standing against the wall. Her trembling hands covering her month. The Baron stood outside the open door, next to the Collins. A few servants standing behind them. The Baroness was the first to speak.  
“Why, what, I don’t understand” she said weakly.  
“We know don’t, we Baron” Mac spit out towards the doorway. Everyone looked at the Baron. Who turned ash faced and walked away. It reminded Jack of a wounded puppy. Jack laid back down, adjusting Phryne so that her head was resting against his shoulders. He didn’t look at anyone. He closed his eyes and whispered to her as she slept until he fell asleep with her.

If anyone asked her if she remembered any of her dreams during the time of her illness. She would be honest. She didn’t remember them. At least not right away. Sometime later she would remember this dream.  
They were running around an apple orchard. Weaving between trees. The smell of apples was heavy in the air. Laughter all around.  
“Come on Phryne” Janey yelled.  
Phryne played Pirate girls under the apple tree. Arthur playing as an enemy ship.  
“Miss Fisher!”  
Phryne stopped and looked around but decided it was nothing and kept playing.  
“Miss Fisher?”  
Phryne looks around again, this time she steps out of the old tub and walks to the sound. The trees clear and there is a hill in front of her. She looks up and at the top of the hill she notices a boy. He looks about her age. Brown hair that hung slight in his face. What surprised her was his eyes. His eyes a deep and beautiful blue. She shouldn’t have been able to see his eyes from the far away.  
“Miss Fisher!!” the young boy said with a wave.  
“Sissy?” Janey said as she ran up to her sister with Arthur behind her.  
“Do you know that boy” Phryne asked her sister.  
Janey relied with a giggle “no but he keeps calling for mummy”  
“Maybe he wanted to play” Arthur suggests  
“Yeah! Come on Sissy let’s ask him” Janey says as she grabs Phryne hand and drags her up hill.  
They go together a short distance when Phryne notices that things had changed. The young boy appeared to have grown. She looks at her cousin and sister. They have both seemed to have grown some. In addition, Arthur was having issues walking. Janey kept pulling her forward. The boy changed as they got closer. He was a standing next to a bike. Janey stopped. Phryne looked at her.  
“Come on Janey?” Phryne asked  
“I can’t sissy, I want you to go”  
Phryne turned and looked at her cousin. She realized that most his disabilities had returned.  
“We should go back Arthur”. As she turned and pulled on Arthur.  
“No” he replied and pulled her forward.  
They walked together up the hill. The boy changed, he became a young teenager, then a young constable, a newlywed, and a young soldier. Phryne looked down and noticed she too had aged. Arthur aged with her and his disabilities full returned, but he pushed on with her. Just when they were a arm’s length from the man. Arthur stopped. Phryne turned around and instead of seeing a fully-grown man behind her it was her cousin as a boy. He was holding hands with her sister. Janey let go of Arthur hand a step forward and as she did, so she changed. She transformed. Phryne felt she maybe looking into a mirror because the looked so similar. There only difference was in height and hair color. While Phryne was average height with short raven locks, Janey was taller with long blond hair. Hair the grew down in beautiful waves of silk and honey. Janey hugged her sister and whispered.  
“Go sissy, you deserve to be happy. You deserve him. It wasn’t your fault. Please forgive yourself and mum and Papa. It is rather funny.”  
“What?” Phryne asked as she hugged her sister.  
“That you fancy a Copper” Janey replied with a smile as she pulled away.  
“I will see you again sissy” Janey the child said as she took Arthur hand.  
“Miss. Fisher?’ the voice said again.  
She turned to the man. He wasn’t alone this time. At that moment she remembered.  
“Jack.”  
Behind stood a large group of people. So many that she could not make out all the faces, but many she knew and loved. Next to Jack stood Mac and Jane. Dot and Hugh. Cecil and Bert with Mr.B. Her Aunt P. with Guy and Isabella and her mother and father. Phryne turned around and saw Janey and Arthur they played. She saw other people with them. People she had loved and lost. She knew it was time. She turned to Jack; his hand held out. She took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know it sucks. I am trying to fix the relationship between Phryne and the Baroness. Trying to show that Mac is right. Hope I can. Sorry
> 
> Song from https://www.songfacts.com/facts/johannes-brahms/cradle-song


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne is awake and trying to come to terms with the events. Her relationship with her mother damaged. Jack seemed concerned about Phryne healing mentally.

While Phryne woke up from her dream slowly, the pain returned. With the pain she remembers the events that had caused the pain and the words that shattered her heart. She took a deep breath to ground herself. Sandalwood filled her senses and she inhaled deeply. She realizes then that her body is rested against another. It doesn’t take long for her to realize who. She smiles slightly and listens to his heartbeat. Her eyes like the rest of her felt heavy but she worked on opening them. When she opened them and were focused on the man she was resting on. Dark spots under his eyes and she could tell that he hadn’t shaved in a few days. She reached up and traced her finger along his eye. She watched his eyes flitter. They opened slightly and closed. The flew open quickly with shock.  
“Hi, Jack.” Phryne said. Her voice weak and dry with thirst.  
“Phryne” Jack answered with his upside-down smile.  
Phryne heard and felt movement on the bed behind her. Then there was light all around her. She hid her face in the crook of Jacks neck, the light to bright. She heard movement around the room. She felt Jacks arms around her and then another hand brushing the hair on the back of her head.  
“Phryne, her drink this.” She heard a familiar voice say.  
She turns to the voice and see four figures in the room. She blinks and allows her eyes to adjust and relaxes as the faces come into full focus. Mac is leaning forward with a glass of water and straw. Dot and Hugh stand closely behind her, Dot wiping away tears but a large smile on her face. Then standing at the other side of the bed, was her mother. She noticed her mother’s hair was messed with sleep and that she was dress in a dress gown and in a robe. Phryne realized that her mother must have been laying in the space beside her and Jack on the bed. Phryne is unable to meet her mothers’ eyes. The pain in her heart still fresh. She feels Jack moving behind her. He removed himself from the bed and began placing pillows behind her body.  
Once Jack had finished with the pillows, he brushed a kiss to Phryne forehead and placed a chair next to the bed. He stepped back and let Mac take a seat. Mac held the straw to Phryne lips which Phryne took without hesitation.  
“Slow down, slow down.” Mac said as she gently pulled the drink away.  
“Sorry” Phryne said as she wiped her mouth.  
“Oh, shut it” Mac said with a smile as she places the glass on the nightstand.  
“I need everyone but Dottie to step out, we are going to help you with a bath and do a checkup” Mac said as she stood up.  
“I can help.” The Baroness said as she stepped toward the bed.   
“Phryne?” the baroness asked. She stood quietly waiting for answering, wring her hands together in worry. There was a hint of hope in her eyes. Phryne refused to meet her mother’s eyes.  
“No” was all Phryne said. Hugh gave Dot a kiss on the kiss and opened the door. He held it open for the Baroness, but she didn’t move. Hugh looked around and then just stepped out. The Baroness follows him and then Jack.  
There is a small sitting area outside the bedroom. Hugh sits near the window and reaches for one of the books on the table, knocking them to the floor. Jack helped him helped him place them on the table and then stood near the fireplace. He leaned against the mantle. The baroness sat in the loveseat facing the fireplace. No one spoke, for a short time. Then the Baron came up the stairs. He spoke with the Baroness. The Baron stood and walked to the table were the decanter sat and then to Jack. The fireplace remained unlit. Jack leaned against the mantle his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes close.  
“Jack?!” The Baron asked as he held a glass of whiskey to man. He had learned in Melbourne this was the Inspector and his daughters favorite drink when together. Jack’s eyes flew open and Henry was surprised by how quickly his body language changed. Jack studied the drink and then took it giving the baron and nod in thanks. He took a sip and sat it down on the mantle. At that moment the bedroom door opened, and Macs head popped out.  
“Jack, can you get a hold of the Inspector handling the case. Phryne says she wants to get her statement done.” Mac said and she disappeared behind the door again. Jack pushed of the mantle and walked down the stairs. He dug around in his pockets for his wallet. He was so focused on his task that he wasn’t paying attention and bumped into one of the servants. Spilling his wallet on the floor.  
“Shit” Jack mumbled before apologizing and reaching to picking up his items. Luckily it was Davis he had bumped into.  
“Not a problem sir. Is there anything I can do to help?” The butler asked as he helped Jack pick up his cards and loss change. Jack notices at that moment that Davis had found the picture of Phryne he had folded up in his wallet. It was one of her arrest photos, the one where she shaped her fingers into glasses. The butler unfolder the picture and smiled blossomed across his face.  
“Forgive me sir. The Miss has always be a beautiful young woman. I do not mean in just body but in soul. When her and her parent first moved her. Miss was very lonely. I know she felt out of place. You see sir, when the miss moved her, I had… I had… I had just buried my little girl. Her name was Amanda. I lost her and my wife to influence. She was the miss age. The miss’s mother did not like it, but Phryne would often hang out with the servants in the kitchen and the garden. She has never mistreated her servants. Never forgets the little people.” The butler says as he hands the items to Jack and then wipes a tear from his cheek.  
“Let me know if you need anything, sir”. Davis said with a bow and walked away. Jack watched him walk away. He was lost for words but not surprised. He found the card and made the call. Once he returned upstairs. Mac was talking with Hugh and the Fisher were nowhere to be seen. Jack looked at Mac, she nodded her head. Jack knocked on the door and entered. He tired not to laugh at the sight when he entered the room.  
Phryne was sitting up fully in bed. Her face red from a heated bath. She was dressed in another gown. She had a tray of food sitting in her lap. When he opened the door, Phryne was mid-bite into her grilled chicken. Her cheeks puffed out. She dropped the chicken to the plate and wiped her hands and mouth. Trying to chew quickly. Jack watched as blush spread across her cheeks. She looked adorable. Dottie stood near the washroom gathering clothing. She wore a small smile on her face but said nothing.  
“I called the Inspector in charge of the case. His name is Inspector Grissom and he should be here.” Jack said as he walked to the bed.  
“Is he good” Phryne said, as she unwrapped her fork. Jack then notices a small piece of chicken high on her chicken that she had missed when she had wiped her mouth earlier” Mac enters the room with some bandages and wraps.  
“I believe he is Phryne, but if you don’t feel that he isn’t doing what we need. We will get someone else.” Jack said as he took her hand.  
“Ok, Phryne lets get this done” Mac said as she put on gloves and removed the blanket from her feet. With a sigh Phryne sets aside her tray.  
“Ok, Jack, do you mind stepping out please.” Phryne asked.  
Jack couldn’t hide his surprise but stood to leave. He bends down to kiss her cheek. Licking the smile piece of chicken from her face. He grabs his book. As he reaches the door, he turns to her and winks before stepping outside. He sat down in the seat next to the door and tried to read his book. After about half an hour he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Davis and Inspector Grissom came into view, Davis gave a small bow and returned downstairs.  
“Inspector Robinson.” Grissom said as he reached out his arm. Jack took his hand.   
“Please call me Jack.” He answered.  
“Robert, how are you?” Robert asked.  
“I’m alright, I just wish…” Jack sighed rubbing the back of his head.  
“I understand.” Robert said.  
“Sit” Jack asked as he waved his hand toward the seat.  
Robert sat and as the two men wait the talked. The spoke about their time in the war and strange cases, Mac opened the door and informed them both that Phryne was ready to speak. Both men stood and entered the room.  
“Hello, Miss Fisher, how are you?” Robert asked as he entered the room.  
“I am well. Your Inspector Grissom?” Phryne replied.  
“I am. I would like to start off by informing you that your statement is not statement is not necessary. Mr. Lester Musgrave has been stripped completely of his title. Musgrave family does not want anything to do with him or Sydney Fletcher. We have more than enough to keep him locked away with the evidence we have. In addition, we have had other victims have come forward.” Robert said.

“Fletcher?! What does he have to do with this?” Jack jumped in.  
“Lester was a customer of Fletchers shipments. We found evidence that Fletcher has been writing him for years and that Lester knew about both of you. The last letter from Fletcher stated that he wanted both of you hurt. As I was saying before the decision is yours Miss Fisher of you wish to give your statement. I don’t want to put you in anymore discomfort then needed. Do you wish to continue?” Robert said.  
“I do” Phryne answered confidently.  
“Very well, who do you wish to stay in the room with you?” Robert continued getting his notebook ready.   
“Hugh Collins” Phryne answers.  
“Phryne?!?” Jack and Mac said at the same time.  
“It will good experience for him as a cop.” Phryne said.  
They stepped out and Hugh came in.  
“Hugh please come here.” Phryne asked.  
Hugh stepped forward. Phryne took his hands and spoke.  
“As a constable you know that you are not allow to speak of anything that is said in this room. But I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone. I couldn’t bare causing Jack or the others anymore pain. Promise me.” Phryne asked Hugh.  
“I promise Miss.” Hugh answered.  
Jack and the others waited outside. The Baron and Baroness joined them. They stood in silent. Then after a moment they heard steps. Davis walked towards them with Rosie.  
“Hello, Jack. How is Miss Fisher.” Rosie asked.  
Jack noticed she was holding a vase of flowers.  
“You need to leave Rosie” Jack said.   
“What?! Why?!” Rosie asked with a confused and hurt look on her face.  
“You knew didn’t you. You wanted her to get hurt. You just couldn’t let me be happy” Jack said as he said he walk toward Rosie. His voice slightly louder than normal.  
“Jack, what are you talking about?!” Rosie said as she backed away.  
“Fletcher!! He sold to Lester. He still talks with him!” Jack spat.  
“Jack, no. I haven’t had anything to do with him since you arrested him. I barely even speak with Father. You know that Jack!! I would never!! I want to happy and I want you happy.” Rosie said with tears in her eyes.  
“Just leave” Jack said as he turned away from her.  
Rosie handed the vase to Dottie and walked away. Robert walked out with a very pale Hugh behind him.  
“She is asking for you and the Doctor” Robert said to Jack.  
Jack entered the room and his heart stopped. Phryne was still in bed. Her body was shaking uncontrollable. The Baroness rushed in and pushed past them.  
“Phryne. I’m here dear” Margert said as she went to stock her daughter’s hair. Phryne pulled away.  
“Don’t touch me.” Phryne said.  
“Phryne dear” Margert pleaded.   
“Do what you do best Mother and leave me alone. “Phryne finished.  
“Jack” Phryne said as she reached out to him.  
Jack climbed into the bed next to her. Not bothering to take off his shoes. Phryne curled into him. Mac moved past the Baroness. She hands Jack a glass.  
“Here love drink” Jack whispered.   
Phryne drank some water and then curled into him. Mac reach for her arm and asked Phryne to take a deep breath. Phryne did as she was told. It took a moment due to Phryne’s shaking but Mac inserted a needle into Phryne arm. Phryne slowly drifts to sleeps.


	6. Spa day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne is on her way to healing. Well at least her body is. Her crazy cousin and his wife come to visit. Isabelle drags Phryne out of the house and to the spa with a lady friends. Phryne opens up about how she is truly feeling after the events.

Jack woke a short time later. The only light coming in the room coming was the fireplace. Jack turned over in the bed and reached for Phryne. He found the space empty and cold. He felt as if someone had punched him in the heart. It was too soon to wake up to an empty space. He laid in bed trying to ease his panic when he heard a sniffle. He sat up and saw the silhouette of Phryne siting in front of the fireplace.   
“Phryne?” Jack asked in a whisper as he sat up in bed.  
“Jack, did I wake you?” Phryne said as she quickly wiped her eyes.  
“No, are you OK?” Jack ask as he pushed the blankets away and set his feet on the floor.  
“I’m fine, just a bad dream.” Phryne said with a shrug.   
“Come back to bed?” Jack asked.  
“I will in a bit, go back to sleep.” Phryne said.  
Jack laid back down and tried to relax. After what seem like a lifetime, he felt Phryne lay down next to him. He didn’t move until he felt her rest her head on his chest.  
“Let’s chase away the shadows.” He whispered. He felt a kiss against his cheek.  
Jack woke up a few hours later. The sun was up. Phryne was still asleep next to him. He crawled out of bed and got ready for the day. When he went down for breakfast, he was greeted by Guy and Isabella Stanley.  
“Inspector Robinson!! How are you? Thank you for taking care of my dear cousin. I can’t believe what that bastard did! How is she?” Guy said the moment Jack walked in.  
“Please call me Jack, I fine and she will be awake soon and you can ask her.” Jack replied shaking Guy’s hands.  
“Good to hear! Yes, Phryne wouldn’t want you to speak for her when she can speak for herself.” Guy said with a laugh.  
“Has the poor dear left the place since everything?” Isabella asked as she walked up beside her husband.   
“No, she hasn’t, I know that Mac has with the Collins. Phryne and I haven’t left here.” Jack answered.  
“Well that is going to change.” Isabella said as she walked towards the stairs.  
Jack followed not sure what to do. Isabella knocked on the door and entered.  
“Phryne dear time to wake up” Isabella said as she opened the door.   
Phryne jumped out of bed surprised.  
“Isabella, Guy?” She said.  
“Hello, dear. You and I and whomever you choose are going to spend the day at the spa. I have booked one for us for the whole day. Only us. Then you with the Inspector, Mac, the Collins, and my love and I are going out for dinner” Isabella said as she opened Phryne’s wardrobe and started tossing items on the bed.  
“The men in the group may join us or go enjoy a trip in town. Guy knows some amazing and fun places to relax. Mac I will leave the choice for you.” Isabella said as Mac entered the room.  
“To be honest the spa sounds amazing, but I do need a new suit.” Mac replied  
“Well then come with us to the spa and then you can meet them to get a suit. I missed my chance to see this one in a suit, and I bet you looked good enough to eat.” Isabella said as she trailed a finger down Jack’s chin.  
“Izzy!” Phryne barked.  
Isabella removed her finger and turned to Phryne.  
“Interesting, no sharing?” she asked with a raised brow.  
“No” Phryne answer quickly.  
“Well, you have him trained well enough, I felt him shiver when you ordered me to stop.” Isabelle said as she walked towards the door.  
Mrs. Collins, Right? “Isabella said as she turned to Dot.  
“Yes, Madam” Dot replied as she stepped up from behind Mac.  
“Can you assisted Phryne and then meet us downstairs. Before you leave, have a servant call anyone else you want to invite.” Isabella said this as she turned and pushed Jack toward the doorway. Phryne heard Isabella saying to Jack. “Come now lover boy, you’re going with Guy.”  
Dot started helping Phryne get dressed. A servant came in and was informed to have two people contacted and asked to meet them at the spa. Mac returned and helped with removing the cast on her ankle. Her ankle was still broken but Mac wanted her to be able to enjoy the spa, so she removed the cast and replaced it was wraps. Mac informed Phryne that the men had left about half an hour before. Just as the group was about to load up Phryne’s mothers and a servant met them at the door.  
“Phryne dear, may I join?” the Baroness asked. She was dressed and ready to go.  
Phryne turned and replied. “I rather you not mother, I just…”  
Phryne was unable to finish the statement.  
“I’m sorry Baroness I only booked for a certain number and we have met that number. Perhaps you and Phryne can plan another time” Isabella stepped in. The Baroness looked very disappointed but nodded and walked away. As she walked away the servant informed Phryne that one of the women would meet them but the second could not be reached. The servant then asked if she wanted them to inform the Baroness of the change.  
“No dear, hmm what is your name?” Isabella answered.  
“Danielle Madam.” The young maid answered.  
“Please wait here” Isabella said as she walked away towards the main parlor. The group looked at each other and then back at the maid. Isabella returned a short time later.  
“Well you shall be joining us dear, be quick and meet us down here. Go!! “Isabella said to the maid with a laugh and the maid rushed up stairs. She returned a short time later ready to go.  
“If the baroness or anyone else asks you came to assist Phryne because Mrs. Collins is on her honeymoon. I doubt you will need to help Phryne with the number of staff we will have on hand so if not just relax and enjoy.” Isabella told the maid during the ride to the spa,  
They were taken to large spa. A group of people waited for them. They changed into towels and sat down and chatted while they waited for the last guest to arrive.  
“Hello?” A small voice said.  
All the woman turned to the woman.  
“Rosie!” Oh,” I am so happy you could make it. Please got get ready and join us for a massage!” Phryne said with a smile as she pointed to the changing room.   
“Are you sure?” Rosie said.  
“Of course, go” Phryne said with a laugh.   
Rosie returned a short time later; all of the woman was laid out on tables and Rosie laid down. The chatted while the all had massages completed. The attendant’s male and female. Mac and Izzy surprised and a little concerned that Phryne had made it clear that she would only have a female attendant. This left two of the women with men. Mac and Izzy shrugged and said they were fine with that. Once completed the woman sat around a heated pool and talked about different thing. This is when Phryne noticed the wrap on Rosie wrist.  
“Rosie what happened.” Phryne asked concerned.  
“Oh this, its nothing. Really.” Rosie said.  
“When did it happen, while I was ill?” Phryne asked.  
“Um yeah, its nothing” Rosie said as she took a drink.  
“Mac can you look at it?” Phryne asked  
“Phryne, I was the one who wrapped it.” Mac replied with no emotion.  
“What when?” Phryne said as she looked around the room.  
“It happened that night Miss Fisher. When the Duke tried to get away, Jack rushed after him. He had been supporting you. I rushed over to help you and was pushed over and I guess I landed strange. The Doctor help me that night.” Rosie said quietly unable to meet her eyes. No one spoke for a moment.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t remember. I’m so sorry” Phryne said with a whisper.  
“Are you OK?” Phryne continued.   
“Yes, I’m fine. I was so happy that you called. I was surprised after Jack and everything.” Rosie said with a shrug and a smile.  
“Jack? What about him?” Phryne asked with a confused look.  
“He was angry with me, during my last visit. Something about knowing that what happened would happen. And that it I wanted you both hurt.” Rosie said looking down at her wine glass.  
“What?!?” Phryne asked in shock.   
“The Duke was a customer of Fletcher’s shipments and they were still writing to each other. I think Jack…” Mac said. Phryne held up a hand to stop Mac, not needing her to finish. Then there was a long moment of silence.

“Anyway!!! Dorothy, right?” Isabella jumped in asking Dot.  
“Yes, Madam but please Dot is fine.” Dot replied.   
“So, how long have you been married?” Isabella asked.  
“A few months” Dot replied with a smile and a blush.  
“I take this was your first serious relationship?” Isabella asked.  
“Yes, of course!” Dot answered quickly.   
“So, this is the first time sharing a bed with a man?” Isabella asked.  
Dot blushed a bright red and her mouth hung open in surprise. She was unsure what to say.   
“Izzy, Dottie is a very modest person and conversation like those she does share openly, and we should respect that. However, Dottie does know she may come to me whenever she has any questions.” Phryne said.  
“As well as me” Mac jumped in  
“Well poo. Then you Phryne do tell! Is that Inspector truly a delicious detective?” Izzy asked.  
Phryne gave a small smile and looked at her drink. “No, Izzy. I will not share.” She replied.  
“Bloody Hell! Why not he is a dream.” Izzy said with a huff.  
“Because those moments were share between the two of us and I feel if I tell others that want be as special. They are very special to me.” Phryne said still looking into her drink.   
“Damn. You care for him, don’t you?” Izzy replied with a look of shock on her face.   
Phryne looked her straight in the eyes and said. “I love him. I have never felt the way I do for him before. It’s exciting and terrifying. I gave up on love and he proved me wrong in nearly every way. Now it seems all I can do is hurt him.”  
As Phryne finished, she put down her drink and wiped away a tear. She pulled herself up and moved to get another drink. She stared at the bottles lined up against the walls wishing is could have one of those instead of these dull drinks.  
“No alcohol Phryne. Can we have lemonades please.” Mac’s says.  
“Why don’t you talk to us, it will help. Mac suggests and takes her drink. She returns to the group.  
Phryne stands near the bar staring at her drink. Her body is leaning against the stool. She still can put any weight against her ankle. Does she want to talk? Does she want to feel weak and open again? She joins the groups.  
“Miss?” Dot says after a few minutes. Phryne had returned and stared at her drink for about 10 minutes.  
Phryne looked up with tears in her eyes and she took a deep breath.  
“It started out like a dream really. I was dancing with that bastard, but I daydream of home and Jack. Then Jack was there and we where dancing, then we are running and laughing. We were in that hotel room for three days. We made love that first night. I learned about his crazy journey and he spent most of that day sleeping. But we spent those days making love, laying in bed and just talking. Then everything happened.” Phryne said with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
“Have you and him been able to? Since what happened. Your healthy enough” Mac asked knowing the answer.  
“No” Phryne replied as she wiped her eyes.  
“Well if its him, I will put him in his place!” Izzy says.  
“Its me!” Phryne yells.   
“Jack had been nothing but loving and supporting with everything. Often smothering but I know he is trying. I know this is hard for him. There have been a couple of times when we were laying in bed and we start kissing… Phryne starts.  
“I said no details!” Mac jumped in grabbing Isabel wine glass and draining it.   
“kissing and the moment his hands would start to travel. I have to stop.” Phryne finishes.   
“Why?” someone asked.  
“It’s hard to explain.” Phryne replied.  
“Try” Mac said as she places her hand on Phryne knee.  
“It starts out feeling amazing. Feeling like Jacks hand and lips but then they feel like…” Phryne says.  
“The others.” Isabella continues.   
“Renee” Mac adds. Phryne nods.  
No matter how much I bath or change I still feel them. Plus, I’m afraid that he will be repulsed by me now.” Phryne continues.   
“No, that would never happen Miss Fisher. Jack loves and adores you. In the beginning my angry and jealous clouded my judgement. Now I know that you are most likely the best thing to happen to Jack. He came back so broken from The War and I tried but I couldn’t fix or help him. I gave up and became bitter. As did he, before the war Jack was full of life and passion. He believed in justice and he believe he could do good. He wanted to go high, but after he lost all of that. To be honest I was angry with him. I told him Father could make it were he didn’t have to go to war. Father could make it where he didn’t have to join the strike. However, looking back now I was asking Jack to not be himself. To not be the man I loved. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he hadn’t fought or stood with his men. You brought him back Miss Fisher. You brought back his passion and his belief in good in the world. I will thank you everyday for that.” Rosie Sanderson said with tears in her eyes.  
The whole group wiped their eyes.   
Isabella looked around at the group. She looked between Rosie and Phryne. Her head bouncing back and forth between the two women with a look of confusion.  
“Um, who are you again?” Isabella said looking at Rosie.   
“Rosie Sanderson, I’m Jacks former wife.” Rosie said as she reaches out to shake Isabella hand.  
Isabella took her hand.  
“oh. OHhhh! Damn!” Isabella replied with a look of shock on her face.  
The group erupted in laughter, hanging onto each other for support. Before long the group was curled on the floor recovering from the laughter when Isabella yelled.  
“Orgy!” and once again the room fills with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind. Haven't had time to proof read. I work 40 hours and part time college students so I writing when i can. I hope you enjoy!!!. I'm sad to see post have slowed down so much on his group.


	7. Dinner Disaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne cousins arrived to drive away the darkness in the Fisher house. Phryne enjoys a girls day at the spa. While Jack and Hugh are taken out for a the day. The group later meets at a beautiful ballroom. The night starts out peaceful but quickly falls apart. It doesn't end once they leave. When they returned to the Fisher Manor, a forgot trauma is brought back.

Jack stood near the top the stairway. He had spent the day with Hugh and Guy. Guy first took them to a Gentlemen’s Club.  
I may not be a Pillar of the Community here, but I still to have a clean image when I return. Also, I have no interest” Jack said to Guy when the pulled up to the club. He looked at Hugh and couldn’t remember seeing him blush this much and his mouth hanging open. “He is a Catholic, so he will not go” Jack finished while he pointed to Hugh. Guy sighed and gave off another address.  
“I will most likely be bored out of mind. I am sure this is something you too coppers will enjoy.” Guy said as he took a shot of whiskey. After a short time, they arrived at shooting field. Near what appeared to be a mansion. Jack and Hugh where given their coats and hats and where taken to the field. Before following the attendant Guy stopped them.  
“I shall be nice and warm in that building over there. Never been one to fire a gun, rather play card with the other members. Maybe cricket in the warmer seasons. We have a suit fitting in roughly six hours. When you tire of this meet me in the club. Tah-tah.” Guy said with a wave as he walks quickly to the large oak doors.   
Jack turned and shrugged his shoulders and he walked to the shooting field with Hugh on his tail. They spent the morning at the range and then Guy dragged them to a tailor. They spent the afternoon there, Hugh being fitted for an new suit, they had lunch and then returned to the Fisher house. Now they stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the others. He turned to see Hugh tugging at his bow tie while looking in one of the large mirrors.  
“Now it crooked.” Hugh said with a loud sigh.   
Jack shook his head and smiled. “Come here Hugh. I’ll help.” Hugh turned to him and Jack untied the tie which was somehow sideways.”  
Thanks sir, I never learned how to tie these. My pop died so there was no one to teach me. I don’t remember evening tying my tie for my wedding.” Hugh said with a slight chuckle as Jack worked.  
“That because you didn’t Hugh. I did.” Jack replied simply. Hugh blushed.  
“Sorry sir, did your pop teach you?” Hugh asked.  
“Yes, he did some, as did mum. My mum was excited when I told her about Rosie. She bought me a new suit and everything. She didn’t know that I wasn’t invited and was sneaking in.” Jack replied while he smiled at the memory. “I was trying to impress her father and get her attention. It worked.” Jack finished.   
“Did you expect it to happen again?” Hugh asked as Jack finished his tie. Jack looked at him with a look of confusing.  
“What?” Jack asked.   
“Falling in love again.” Hugh asked.  
“No, I didn’t. To be honest I didn’t think I deserved to be loved. I still do at times.” Jack replied quietly.  
“You do sir! Your amazing and I am proud to be your Senior Officer. If I become half the man you are, I would be Honored! To be honest sir, I don’t see you just as my superior but somewhat as a father too.” Hugh relied, the last part somewhat sheepishly. Then finished with,” I hope that Miss Fisher will make you as happy as my Dottie makes me.”  
“I would be proud to call you my son, Hugh” Jack said while he patted Hugh on the back. That is when he sensed Phryne entering the room. He turned and looked down the stairs and his breath stopped.  
Phryne stood with Guy. She was wearing a pale green floor length dress. It hung off her shoulders and it fit her like a glove. Jack could tell she wasn’t wearing heels, but he was certain he was the only one. Her makeup was well done, hiding her healing injuries. Her head piece helping to hid the bump on her head. She smiled up at him and waved him down.   
Jack met the group at the bottom of the stairs. He leaned in and kissed Phryne on the cheek. She looked excited to be out, but he could see the pain in her eyes. He reached out his arm and asked. ”Shall we take a seat.”  
Phryne smiled and took his arm and they walked over to the table saved for the Stanley group. Guy and his wife visited with others and he saw that Dot and Hugh were on the dance floor. He couldn’t see Mac.  
“She is over by the bar, talking to the blond woman over there.” Phryne said. “Are you afraid to be alone with me?” she asked with a smirk on her face.   
“Never”, Jack quickly replied taking her hand. They talked about their days. The waiters served the group food. Laughter was all around the table. The couples returned to the dance floor for the slow dances and Mac to the bar. Leaving Jack and Phryne alone at the table.  
“You should ask Mac to dance Jack.” He heard Phryne say. He turned to her and saw some sadness in her eyes.  
“What and leave you to be stolen away from me.” Jack teased.  
Phryne took his hand and said. “Never.”   
Jack saw a look of sadness.  
“Next time we will waltz them to shame.” He said with a squeeze of her hand. For a moment they sat in silence holding hands and watched the dance floor. That was when they over heard people talking.

“I can’t believe she would show her face here. You know she made it all up, he would never do what they said he did. He is a true gentleman and noble man. He probably turned her down, you know she is a floozy. If anyone hit her it was that civil servant lover. He probably walked in and lost it.” A two group of women loudly whispered to each other.  
“Who is that handsome man with her now?” One of the women asked. Oh, that’s the civil servant who came for her. Follows her around like a lovesick puppy. He is from the colonies, same as her. You know what they say about those people. They may act civil but their savages.” A group of women whisper loudly.  
Jack started to turn and tell these crones what he thought of them and that they must have had night walkers do their makeup. He felt Phryne squeeze his hand. He looked at her and he saw the look in her eyes. She was pleading him to not say anything. He saw the hurt in her eyes but understood. Just then Mac walked up behind Phryne.  
“Phryne lets walk around a bit, Jack we will meet you at the bar when finished. I ordered you a whiskey.” Mac said as she helped Phryne to her feet and started to walk away. Jack took Mac place at the bar. He sipped his whiskey and watched the crowd. Phryne with her cousin and Mac talking with a group of people.  
One woman came up to chat with him, he was polite and chatted with her. When she flirted, Jack ignored them. He could hear the music playing slowly and some people danced. Suddenly there was a scream and the sound of items crashing to the floor. Jack turned and saw Phryne on the floor, she had fallen backwards landing on her behind. Her face wet and her dress stained with red. He rushed to her and went to help her up. Her wrapped ankle exposed and her headpiece on the floor.   
“You bloody Bitch!!” Izzy said as she reached for a glass of wine. Mac stopped her and said.

“Wait!! Don’t waste the Whiskey that bitch isn’t worth it! Grab that cheap wine. It could work well with that dress. She wouldn’t look like hag wearing a couch.” As she said this, she handed Izzy the bottle of fine and then turned to Phryne and Jack. “Let’s go.” She finished.   
Jack help Phryne to the door, he turned briefly and saw Izzy pouring the bottle of wine of the head of an older woman. Mac was in front of them. Heading to the exit. Before leaving the ballroom door. She grabbed a full bottle of Whiskey. They got into car and informed the driver where to go. Before the driver even started the car. Phryne grabbed the bottle from Mac and opened the bottle. Taking a large drink before handing it to Mac.  
They sat silently for a short time. Hugh and Dot both pale and worry flowing from their bodies.

“What happened? Jack said.   
Hoping someone would explain what had happen. He handed Phryne his handkerchief.  
“No idea, Phryne and Izzy were chatted with a group of friends and the hag rushed to them. She threw the drink into Phryne’s face. The surprise caused Izzy to rush away which is why Phryne fell. Mac answered before taking a shot of whiskey.  
“She is the Dukes sister.” Phryne said as she looked out the window. Jack reached and took her hand, but it remained limp. In the little light in the car, he could see her makeup smudge and her hair sticking to her face. He squeezed her hand when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. He said nothing.

When they arrived home. Phryne rushed out before the car had fully stopped. She pounded on the door. No one answered. The driver rushed over and opened to door. Using his key. When they stepped inside there were no staff. After a short time, they heard screaming and items being smashed down the hall. They rushed down the hall and found the servant’s and the Fisher. The Baron was smashing items in his office. The same office that the Duke had hurt her. Her mother was yelling, tears flowing down her face. At that moment the Baron saw his daughter and rushed to her. Jack noticed the fire poker and placed himself in front of Phryne. The Baron dropped the poker and said to his daughter.  
“Look my darling girl, I destroyed them. I destroyed the cupboards. I will never put you in one again or Janey!! My beautiful daughters. Those spiders are gone. No one will hurt you!!!”  
As he said this Jack stepped aside. The baron had grabbed Phryne’s shoulders. Jack could smell alcohol heavy on the baron. He watched the man slid down clutching at his daughter’s dress. Other than the barons bawling the room was quiet as everyone watched on in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it has been awhile. I have had writers block, plus I classes and work have been keeping me busy. I hope this makes sense and you enjoy.


	8. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne had reached a breaking point, she continues to struggle to pull her life together after her attack and with her crazy family. She learns more about the man who attacked her and history comes back to bit.

Jack stood next to Phryne while they watched the bawling man. Jack turned slightly to Phryne, the look on her face was a mixture of confusion, disgust, and concern.

“What in the devil are you talking about father!?’ Phryne yelled over his crying.  
The Baron looked up at his daughter and replied with a sniff, “Those blasted spiders they won’t get you, I killed them and the cupboard I destroyed it.”  
“What in the world his he is talking about?” The Baroness asked, looking around.  
“Phryne?” Mac asked looking at her. Phryne still had a look of confusion on her face. She said nothing.  
Mac sighed and continued. “It happened the week that Janey disapp… died.”   
Jack saw the Baron and Baroness flinch and felt Phryne do the same. They continued listening.   
“Peggy you were staying with Mrs. Stanley, recovering from your miscarriage and had just buried Henry Junior. Phryne was staying with us. Normally I would go out with Phryne and search, but that day Mum needed me to run errands, so Phryne went on alone. I guess at some point Phryne returned to the cottage. Henry was drunk and I guess Phryne somehow woke him up. I don’t know why but he locked Phryne in the cupboard. He then wondered off. I have no idea how long she was in there, but I found her that afternoon because she didn’t show for dinner. At some point I spiders’ nest had hatched and well. I took her home and Mum took care of her. Mum made me promise not to tell you Peggy, that she would when she felt it right. I guess she never got to.” Mac finished.  
The room stayed silent; the only sound was the barons sniffing.  
“How dare you, you should have told me Elizabeth.” The Baroness yelled. Mac flinched at her given name.  
“Is that all you can do? Blame children.” Jack said.  
“Excuse me!?” Baroness asked Jack.  
“You blame Phryne for what a mad-man did and then blame Mac for doing what she was told by her mother when she was young. Maybe if you had focused more on your children and not your drunk husband things would of be better! To be honest I am surprised about how amazing Phryne turned out with such fucked up parents!” Jack yelled. He had finally lost his patience with this woman. At that moment the Baroness was in his face yelling. He started yelling back. Mac was trying to stop them. None of them noticed that Phryne hadn’t moved.

The memory of those spiders rushed back in her mind. She was there again in the that Cupboard but at the same moment she was there in the office with the others. All the voices she heard. The alcohol she smelled. All of her senses were being flooded. She couldn’t take anymore.  
“Stop it!” she screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She turns away and rushed out the door. Push through Dot and Hugh who had just returned. She heard Jack calling her name, but she didn’t stop. She then felt him reach out to grab her. She turned towards him and slapped him across his face.  
“You shouldn’t have come.” before she turns away and rushes up the stairs. Jack stands there frozen in place. His hand against the red mark on his face. He heard others rushing towards him, he felt an arm rest one his shoulder.  
“She didn’t mean it Jack.” Mac said gently before rushing after Phryne. Jack heard her but Phryne’s words played over and over in his head. He didn’t think, he just turned and started walking. He left the manor. Her words playing in his head. He didn’t know how long or how far he walked. When he finally looked around, he realized that he had walked back to the hotel they were staying at before. He smiled at the memorizes and then sat down. He put his face in his hands. He was trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t notices the misting of rain falling, or the sound of his name being said.  
“Jack?” a hand landing on his shoulder. He jumped and looked around. Rosie was standing next to him holding an umbrella. She stepped over and sat down next to him.  
“I thought you would be spending the evening out with Phryne. She seemed excited about it.” Rosie said.  
Jack looked at her with the look of confusion on his face. Rosie explained.   
“She invited me to the spa this morning. I had a great time. I haven’t been to a spa, well you know. When father was arrested most of our money was taken. Jack?”  
Jack sighed, “We did have dinner and the evening started out great but then it fell apart. I had to listen to these hags talk down about her. Then some woman threw wine at Phryne. She fell, and then to add to all of this. The Baron had a complete melt down.” He sighed again and then stood up.  
“I should head back. I needed to start packing and look for the next ship home. Would you like me to walk you home.” he asked?  
“What, why packing. I don’t understand. Should Phryne be traveling?” She asked as she stood up.  
“Phryne, won’t be coming.” He answered as he took her arm. “She doesn’t want to me here, I don’t know. I so confused” He finished.  
“Don’t leave Jack, she needs you.” Rosie said just a they got to her door. She kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Just as Jack passed got the bottom of the apartment building, he heard the sound of heels running above him. He looked up and saw Rosie looking down. She yelled, “don’t look at it like the man in love with her, look at her situation with your inspector eyes and you will find what she needs.”  
Jack walked back to the manor, No one was there to greet him. He looked down the hall towards the office. He saw Davis and other staff removing the damaged items. He walked up the stairs to Phryne’s room. He knocked on the door and after a moment with no answer. He turned the nob and pushed the door. It stopped halfway. He pushed harder and once it opened enough to enter. He saw the chaos in the room. Clothing and shoes had been tossed around; items tossed around. The two mirrors in the room where covered in what appeared to be make up and powder. No reflections to be seen.  
“She is down the hall.” He heard a voice behind him. He turned and found Mac standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the door frame. She was dressed in what appeared to be men’s PJs and robe with a glass in her hand. The outfit wasn’t surprising, but seeing her hair unpinned and hanging down to her shoulder was a surprise.  
“Is she…? Jack began to ask.   
“Asleep, I gave her a mild sedative.” Mac finished. She was leaning against the frame with her arms crossed.  
“You probably think I’m…” Jack started.  
“A coward, fool, idiot? Completely” Mac finished for Jack.  
“We have all been bloody stupid. We act like act like everything is fine and then we treat her as if will break apart at any moment. It’s confusing her, and I’m surprise she didn’t snap earlier.” Mac said walking in and handing Jack the glass of whiskey.  
“Drink this. Davis left a pair of pajamas and a robe in the room with Phryne. You best get some sleep, its nearly 2am. In the morning we will figure out how to help her. First we need to get her out of this bloody house and away from her parents.” Mac said as she stepped out of the room.  
“Where am I sleeping, with Phryne?” Jack asked as he began following her out of the room.  
“Oh course, Jack. Where else?” Mac said once she reached another door past the Collins room and opened it.  
“I thought she wanted me to…” Jack said.  
“No, she asked for you as she fell asleep, get some sleep Jack.” Mac said and then walked to her room.  
Jack quickly changed and climbed into bed, Phryne breath was deep, but her she still tossed some in her sleep. Jack tried to calm her but in time he too falls into a deep sleep. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he woke to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. He turn and saw Phryne sitting in front of the fire place. He got out of bed and went to the washroom and returned with a glass of water. He walked over and handed it to Phryne before sitting down on the floor near her. He rested his head on her knee and watched the fire.   
They sat in silence for a short time. Jack playing the past week in his head. He tried to remember when he last heard her laugh. He then remembered what those hags had said at dinner, he got on his hands and knees resting his chin on her knee. He looked up at her and started shaking his back end back and forth.  
“What in the devil are you doing Jack.” Phryne asked. Looking down at him with a look of concern and confusion.  
“Well, apparently I’m a lovesick puppy. My question is am I your lap dog?” Jack asked her as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.   
Phryne looked at him for a short time and then began to chuckle, when then became a full-on laugh. Then it quickly changed into crying. Jack rushed to her and she buried herself into his chest. He didn’t say anything, just sat with her. He held her while she cried, saying nothing.  
“I’m sorry.” She said between sobs.  
“Shhh… we will get through this. You’re not alone love.” Jack said and started humming what he considered as their song. “Lets Misbehavior.”   
As he held her and hummed, he felt her snuggle closer. After some time, her crying became less and her breathing more regular and then heavy. He then stood up and walked her to bed. Once he tucked her in, he laid next to her and quickly fell asleep. He slept in until 10am. When he did wake up, he found the other side of the bed empty. He got up and got dressed, then rushed downstairs in search of Phryne. He looked everywhere but was unable to find her. He went to the library and found Dot leaving.   
“Dot, do you know where Phryne is?” he asked her.  
“She left about an hour ago sir, asked us not to wake you. She didn’t say where she was going.” Dot replied.   
“She was in the library most of the morning, would you like me to get you something to eat? She asked him.  
“ No, I’m fine” he said as he walked into the library, he looked around and found a table covered in papers. He noticed a servant walked by and asked about them.  
“Oh, those. We found them in the room the Duke was staying in. We were told that the police would be picking them up today. Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?” She said as she reached for the papers.  
“I’m fine, ill put those away.” He said to her. She walked away leave Jack alone with the papers. Jack sat down to look at the papers and he quickly became concerned. In the papers were letters between the Duke and Fletcher. One of the letters read,  
“Sanderson’s former son-in-law was the one who arrested us, and that bitch he runs around with. Once I get out of here, I will travel to the United States. Destroy them both, make them hurt. I believe that she can be a fun one to break. I want him to watch her hurt. You may read of my death, but don’t be fooled. Once my plan is completed, I will write you.”   
Jack quickly finished the letter and then read the most recent.  
“I am glad to hear that the slut and sucker will be in London at the same time. I hope you have fun. Destroy them. Will your sister still be able to help with the transport of the new shipment? Will the hidden room in your manor be ready? The shipment will have six or seven.”   
Jack quickly rushed out, he informed Dot to call the police and to meet them the Dukes manor, he then has a servant rush him there. Jack arrived and he recognized the car parked in the front as the Fishers car. He pounded on the door, and once it opened, he pushed past the servant. He stopped and looked around, then quickly rushed downstairs. Thinking a hidden room would be easy to hide underground. Once he hit the bottom, he heard a yelling down the hall. He rushed in to see what appeared to be a large form of moving flesh.   
He shortly realized it was a large woman in a flesh colored dress and she was strangling Phryne. He tackled the woman and quickly rushed back to Phryne who was coughing. He leaned down to help her sit up, but then felt a strong force hit him in his right shoulder. Just as it happened, he felt a sharp pain and then numbness. He looked around and found the woman standing with poker in her hand. She comes at him. He stops her and tries to fight her off with one working arm. As they struggle, the sharp end of the poker gets closer to his face. He then suddenly felt the force of her body on his, he pushed her off and realized she was unconscious, behind her was standing Phryne Fisher holding a crowbar. She collapsed to the floor. Jack rushed to her but wasn’t quick enough.  
He went to her, but when he tried to lift her to move her slightly, he found his right arm would not respond. He realized his shoulder must be dislocated. He moved her around and was able to rest her head in his lap. He took in her injuries. She had an open cut on her head and red marks around her neck but was breathing. Evening though it was uneven. After a struggle he got a handkerchief out and placed it on the bleeding. He then heard a commotion on the floor above. He knew help was on its way. He took in his surroundings.  
It appeared to be a large office, with three large bookshelves. The bookshelves empty with the books scattered on the floor. He then noticed one broken with a large hole busted out. It was then he noticed the group of young girls, huddled in the back corner. One girl standing in front of them, as if protecting them. Just then, constables rushed in with Mac and the Collins behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been busy with work and class. I not sure how to summarize the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and it makes sense.


	9. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne is recovering in the hospital. She is bored and frustrated wanting to get out of the smelly hospital. Jack reaches his limits and confronts her choices and then there relationship.

The constables took the woman into custody, Jack sat on the ground in a daze. The woman reminded him of a giant blister in her flesh colored dress and the red angry face. Her bloody nose didn’t help the look. He didn’t hear anything and jumped in alarm when a hand landed on his uninjured shoulder. He turned, shielding Phryne and ready to fight. He quickly relaxed the sight of Mac and Dot. Mac was talking but Jack couldn’t understand them but saw Hugh crouch down and go to lift Phryne. Jack still in a daze punched Hugh with his left fist but quickly realized who it was. His body fully relaxing when he realized they were safe. Hugh then picked up Phryne, his lip busted and bleeding.  
Jack watched as Hugh placed Phryne on a table, then placed a pillow under her head. Mac then waking up to her, Jack tried to stand, not wanting to be away from Phryne. Each time he tried to stand; he would fall back down. Hugh rushed over and assisted Jack up and walked him to a chair. Jack was slowly coming back to his senses.   
“Mac?” he asked as Mac walked to him.  
“She’s breathing, but I want her to go to the hospital. I’m concerned about the head injury with a lack of oxygen. Jack lift you right arm for me.” Mac replied.  
Jack tried to do as he was told but found he couldn’t move his right arm at all.  
“I can’t, she hit me with something.” He said, still trying to move his arm.  
Mac began poking around his arm and asked if could feel any of it. He shook his head no.  
“It’s dislocated isn’t it?” Jack asked her. “Can’t you just pop it back into place?”  
“I have no way of numbing you Jack, its best if we…” Mac started.  
“Just do it Mac. Hugh being me a ruler or stick, something I can bite” Jack cut in as he stood and walked to another table and sat down.  
“Are you sure Jack?” Mac asked as she handed him a flask.  
“I am.” Jack answered. He took a long drink from the flask and then laid down flat on the table, using his left hand to put the ruler in his month.  
“Hugh, I need you to hold him down, Jack lay down and close your eyes. Jack took a deep breath and tried to relax. He started thinking of all his times with Phryne. He then felt and heard a large pop. Pain rushes throughout his body and he can’t help but yell out in pain. He had forgot how painful it was the first time.  
He doesn’t know how long he was out, but when he came too, he heard the voice of the Baroness. He sat up and found the Baroness trying to calm down Phryne who was fighting to get up. He slides off the table and got to her side. Once he got to her side, she grabbed his hand. He could see the worry in her eyes, she was trying to talk.  
“Shhh…love its ok.” Jack said as he stroked her cheek, thankful to feel again with his right arm. Phryne pulled at his arm and cuddled in his hand before falling asleep. The baroness said nothing but stayed by her daughter side. Jack looked around and noticed another man standing in the entry way. His face a mixture of anger and confusion. Just then the help arrived and worked with Mac on loading up Phryne and the girls. He followed them to the hospital.  
Jack paces the waiting room, his head still spinning. Mac had sent a nurse to place his arm in a brace and to give him some pain medications. His shoulder giving off a dull pain. He knew that the Baron and his wife were there as well as the Collins. He briefly overheard that the new Duke, pulled all the strings he could to ensure the girls were getting all the needed while working with the police. He realizes that he was the man he saw earlier. He has no idea how much time passes but Mac returns with the Fishers family doctor.  
“She is still asleep, but we expect a full recovery. We want to keep her here for a few days for observation. She will fight to leave when she wakes up but its in her best interest to stay until we release her. We are concern because we don’t know what a head injury and lack of oxygen can cause.” Mac says as the other doctor nods in agreement.  
The family doctor pulls the Fishers aside to speak. Mac gentle grabs Jack by the elbow and guides him to Phryne’s room. He freezes at the sight of her. She seems so small and what had been red marks around her neck have started darkening. Mac walks him to a chair, and he sits taking her hand. Neither one says anything as Mac leaves the room.  
The Baroness enters the room and is slightly annoyed at seeing Jack in the room, but she isn’t surprised. She takes the seat on the other side of Phryne and takes her hand. Neither speak nor evening look at each other. However, the baroness is watching him. She is annoyed because she would just like a minute alone with her daughter but at the same time, she is very impressed. These past few weeks have been hell and yet this man remains by her daughters’ side.   
In the beginning she thought this man was like the others, temporary or after money. It didn’t help matters that her husband was so supportive of the match. She didn’t know that this man had found lost daughter and has protected her only living daughter. She realizes that he has been nothing but a polite and noble man. Almost always a gentleman and has always seemed to keep a level head in instances situations. As she thinks this, she really looks at him. He is a very handsome man; she can’t place the color of his eyes. She realizes how exhausted he looks and that he still hadn’t changed since arriving to the hospital. Its then that she realizes his head keeps dropping and popping back up. She says nothing and just waits. His body finally givens into sleep and his head lands next to the tangled hands.  
She slips off her heels and walks to the cupboard near the door. She removes a pillow and blanket and walks over to his sleeping form. She places the items on the bed and then gently begins pulling him upright. She places the pillow between his head and the chair and covers him up, leaving his hand tangled in her daughters. She returns to her daughter side and brushes the hair out of her face. She leans down and kisses her forehead and picks up her heels and quietly shuts the door. Knowing that she was leaving her daughter in good hands. She silently prays for them and prays she can fix what she has broken.

Jack woke many hours later at the sound of people moving around the room. He opens his eyes to see Mac looking over Phryne head injury. He is stiff and when he leans forward, he realizes he had been covered up and hears the pillow behind him fall to the floor.  
“How is she?” he asks, his voice rough with sleep and thirst.  
“All seems fine, she hasn’t woken up yet but that’s not surprising. Either way sleep will do her good. If she doesn’t show signs of waking this afternoon, then we need to be concerned.” Mac informed him.  
“Afternoon?” Jack asks, confusion shown plainly on his face.  
“Yes, you sleep through the night, its nearly 11am. I’ll have some food brought to you. I suggest you go walking you must be stiff.” Mac answered.  
“Oh, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the blanket and pillow.” He says while he stands and stretches.  
“Don’t thank me, I didn’t do it.” Mac says as she opens the door.  
“Who?” he asks.   
“I asked Dottie when she left and said it wasn’t her, you were like that when she arrived. I guess it the baroness.” Jack face twisting in confusion.” She isn’t as heartless as she lets on Jack” Mac answers as she lets the door close behind her.  
Phryne was in the hospital for three days. Just as expected she wanted out. Due to her injuries she was not able to talk. Mac refused to provide small chalk board due to the dust it made. After some time of waving and angry faces, Jack had someone go out and get a pad of paper and pen. This seemed to calm Phryne for a time, but she quickly became bored and restless.  
Phryne wrote her statement and answered questions. Before leaving the room, Grissom turned and informed them that the girls had been seen by doctors and given places live. They were all being trained for jobs. This is all provided by the current Duke, who has been cleared of any involvement with the trafficking.   
Jack walked Grissom down the hall to the exit. When he returned, he found Phryne’s bed empty, he stepped to the washroom door and it too was empty. He walked down the hallway and peeked into doorways trying to find her. It was then a nurse popped around the corner with Phryne in chair. Phryne was still dressed in her gown and robe. She had her arm crossed over her chest and a pouting look on her face.  
“She was trying to get out the side door, but the doctor has made it clear that she is not to leave.” The nurse informed Jack as she pushed Phryne back to her room. Jack followed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was the third time she had tried to get out. The nurse helped Phryne to bed and informed Jack she would contact the doctor.   
Phryne refused to meet Jacks eyes. Just as one nurse left another nurse came in with a tray and placed it on Phryne’s bed. Phryne pushed it away with a look of disgust. Broth again, he could smell it. Since waking up all her meals have been all liquid, mainly consisting of broth, water, tea and maybe juice.   
“Phryne you need to eat, if you want to get out of here. You need to eat, love.” Jack says as he pushes the tray back to her. Phryne grabbed her pad and wrote.  
“If I have one more spoonful of broth I will scream!!!” After Jack read it, she wrote down.  
“Let’s get out of here.” She writes.  
“We can’t, now eat.” Jack said picking up the book next to her. Phryne continued to sit and pout.  
“Jack, please.” Phryne asked, her voice a whisper.  
“Phryne, no. Now would you like me to read to you?” Jack asked.  
A short time passes as Jack reads, he can see that she was still pouting and hadn’t touched her food. In a huff of frustration. Phryne pushed at the tray of food. It rolled and then tipped, spilling the food all over the floor and on to Jack.   
“God Da...” Jack says as he jumped up in shock.  
Phryne realized her mistake and reach to help but he pushed her hand away.  
“Phryne, I understand you don’t want to be here. I understand that your bored and tired of this but doesn’t mean you have to be a brat to everyone. I mean if you hadn’t been so…” Jack said, trying to keep his temper under control. He looked at her face and stopped. The look on her face hard to read. Phryne picked up her pad and wrote.  
“What?” she wrote.  
Jack finally at his limited answered.   
“If you hadn’t been so damn reckless and and self-centered. I didn’t come to England to bury you.” Jack starts pacing. He continued.  
Why did you go alone, you could of gone with me or Dottie, Hugh. Hell, you could have gone with one of your bloody parents!! But no, you rush off into a possible dangerous situation. I mean do you think your invincible, because doing what you did, well that’s why we are here!” He finished, meeting her eyes. For a moment no one spoke.  
“When did you become my keeper?” Phryne bit out in a whisper. Her eyes wet with unfallen tears, her face red with angry. Jack flinched at her question. He reached over and grabbed his jacket and spoke as he put it on.  
“I didn’t, nor did I ask to be, but I thought I was your partner. Good Day Miss. Fisher.” Jack said calmly, putting his hat on and walking out, shutting the door behind him.  
Phryne sat there staring at the door. He thoughts rushing through her head. In her anger she threw her writing pad at the door, just as her mother stepped throw. It nearly hit her. The Baroness looked at her and was about to chasten her she stopped and realized the pain her daughter was in.  
“Phryne?” she asked gently walking towards the bed.  
“Mumma…” Phryne said as she breaks. “Mumma…”  
The Baroness rushed to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. She curled into the bed with Phryne and holds her why Phryne cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am certain it is crappy. Finals week next week, so i've been busy. I can wait for the movie!! I am happy to see more post again. Enjoy


	10. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne is recovering from a second attack. She is stuck in a hospital, nurses keeping in bed. She is angry and bored. How will the group handle it

Jack didn’t return that evening or the following day. Phryne didn’t ask but was hurt by this. Her mother on the other hand had not left her side. She cried herself to sleep in her mother’s arms after Jack left. The words her mother said still playing in her mind, as well as the fight her and Jack had.  
“Oh, honey its ok, he will be back darling. He loves you and I was such a fool to not see that sooner. He just needs time to himself.” Peggy informed her daughter who had curled in her arms. She couldn’t remember the last time she held her like this.  
“Honey I am so sorry that this all happened. I shouldn’t have let that terrible man near you. Your so like your father, you must do it your way and hell with the others. I shouldn’t have said those awful words and they will always haunt me.” Peggy continued as she stocked her daughters back.  
“Please look at me darling.” Peggy asked. Phryne did tears still sliding down her cheeks. Peggy took a handkerchief and wiped her face and smoothed back her hair.   
“I know you will properly never forgive me, fore I will never forgive myself. But I love you and I always have. You are my baby, and nothing will change that. You were an amazing big sister to Janey, and you would have been to Junior had he lived. and I count my stars to call you my daughter. I have been numb for so long, and the money didn’t help with that. I cannot explain why I said those words, maybe the shock of seeing you hurt. Once the shock wore off, I regretted it all. When you brought that man, I thought he was just after two things. Your body and money. I didn’t realize that he was the man who had been your partner in finding Janey. I understand the reason he has treated me the way he has. I don’t deserve your, forgiveness nor his. I now your views on marriage dear, but if he can change those views, I would be proud to call him son. Do you understand darling.” Peggy stated and looked at her daughter.  
Phryne nodded with a hiccup and then winced at the pain it caused in her throat and started to speak.  
“No dear, just rest we have time.” Peggy interrupted and Phryne just nodded. She quickly fell asleep. Peggy didn’t leave Phryne side, nor did Mac and the young couple. Henry did visit but was kicked out quickly due to his smoking. This was the cause of Phryne first smile since the attack.   
Her mother had rushed her father out of the room, chiding him on his selfish behavior. Phryne just rolled her eyes. Her mother rushed back in and pulped down on one of the chairs.  
“Oh, that man, such a foolish baboon, he never helps my nerves.” Peggy said in a huff. She smiled at the small smile showing on her daughters’ face. Just then there is another knock at the door. Peggy gets up to answer it, thinking it’s her husband. She says as she opens the door.   
“Baboons are not welcomed… Oh” she froze in surprise and then continued, I apologize Mr. Robinson, I thought you were my husband. You know how much trouble he can cause.” She said with a nervous chuckle. “Oh, you brought flowers, how lovely, come in please.” Peggy finished and stepped out of the way to let him in. He smiled at Phryne but stood still holding the flowers. The room was silent.  
“Elizabeth and its Collins correct?”, Peggy asked. The young couple nodded.  
“Very good, why don’t we step out for a bite. There is a lovely café down the street. Of course, my treat.” Peggy said as she put on her coat and opened the door. They all agreed and stepped out. Peggy closing the door behind them. The room was still silent.  
“Hello” Jack said looking down at his shoes.  
“Hello”, Phryne replied. More silence followed.   
Peggy jumped back into the room holding a vase with water.  
“Sorry, don’t mind me.” As she passed behind Jack and placed the vase on the table next to Phryne and then rushed back out the door.  
“Your mother seems…” Jack started.  
“Different.” Phryne finished.  
He nodded and more silences followed.  
“Those are lovely Jack.” Phryne said.  
“Oh yeah I got them for you, um here.” He placed in the vase provided by her mother.  
“Thank you, have a seat.” Phryne waved at the chair near him. He did.  
“I didn’t know what kind to get you. Roses are to typical and others seemed so plain and boring. So, I got the mixture. Red because of your passion and love. Pink because of your beauty. Yellow because of your kindness and friendship. White for your purity”, he looked at Phryne with smirked. While pure heart anyway. Lavender because it reminds me of you. One color wouldn’t be enough.”   
He turned and looked at Phryne, surprised by the tears in her eyes.   
“Phryne?” He asked concern.  
“I love them. There perfect, your perfect. I don’t deserve this or you.” She started bawling.   
Jack jumped to her and wrapped her in his arms.   
“No if anyone doesn’t deserve anyone it is, I don’t deserve you. I just a lowly civil servant you’re a barons’ daughter. What can I give a woman who had everything in the world?” Jack said as Phryne cried.  
“All I can think of is my heart and access to my crime scenes.” He finished.   
There was a snort and a chuckle. He pulled away slightly and brushed the hair out of Phryne eyes and then wiped away a tear. A small smirk on Phryne face.  
“You just have me around for the second one, don’t you?” Jack asked. To outsiders, he would seem serious, but Phryne saw the playful sparkle in his eyes. Her smirk turned into a full smile that Jack couldn’t help but share. He kissed her forehead.  
“So, we are going to be alright?” Phryne asked.  
Jack pulled away and stood up and walked to the window. He was quite for a few seconds but to Phryne it seemed forever.  
“Yes, I think we will, I am just confused. I’ve haven’t done this in a long time and truthfully not this. I loved Rosie and, on some level, I still do, probably always will but it different, this is different. I never saw Rosie as less than me, but I do see us as equals, as partners. When I woke up and found you had left without me, I was hurt, I guess. Because I thought you say us that way too. Partners in crime solving.” He finished with a small smile.  
“We are Jack” Phryne said.  
“Then why Phryne?” He asked.  
“Why what?” she asked.  
He walked back to the chair and raked his hands through his hair and then ran his fingers along his brows.  
“Why did you go alone? Why did you tell Dottie to not wake me and then run off?” Jack asked hurt plain in his voice.  
“Jack do you think I ran off right after I told Dottie to let you sleep and that it was to sneak away from you?” Phryne asked.  
Jack shrugged unable to look at her.  
“No Jack, I woke early and couldn’t go back to sleep. I watched you for a bit but got to restless. If I hadn’t had that meltdown, we would have been in my room with my books, but we weren’t. So, I decided to go get one. While you slept, I noticed how tired and tense you looked, bags under your eyes. I knew that I had hurt you. I went to my room and was shocked at what I had done and ashamed. I grabbed an outfit and shoes and got dressed. I couldn’t find the books, so I just went down to the library. I was so ashamed that I hid in one of the back corners and read. I didn’t stop until Dottie found me. She asked if I wanted any Breakfast which I had toast and tea. That’s when I noticed the sun was up. Dottie picked up my tray and asked if she should go and wake you.”   
Jack looked at her then, hurt still in his eyes as was confusion.  
“Some more time past and Davis arrived with the mail. Since my return Mother has asked that I help her with fixing father messes. Davis has been instructed to hand all mail to myself or mother. As I went through the mail that when I found that letter Jack. To be honest I didn’t think, I reacted. All I could thing about were those girls. With Lester locked up they were in more possible danger, and the longer we waited, the less hope they had. I have been there Jack; it is a dark world when there is no hope and your alone.” Phryne finished, her voice growing quiet. Jack understood at some level.

“So, you got into the office and started pulling books out of the cook cases?” Jack asked.   
“Well yes, then I knocked on them, found a hollow area and then a crowbar or something. I started smashing the wall in, I had locked the doors as the servant left and blocked them but…” Phryne answered.   
“She got in and hit you.” Jack finished.  
“Yes, with some vase or something. I do remember her with a poker at some point, but when she hit my head I remember something smashing around me” Phryne said, reaching up a rubbing her head.  
Her name is Ursula. The Duke Lester and Duchess Ursula Musgraves. Their twins and from what I understand they are very close.” Phryne said.  
“I don’t know much about the younger one, Mac said he would be my type if I was still available.”  
She looked at Jack who just rolled his eyes while she continued. “Tall, young, blond with blue eyes, with handsome. Must be from another mother because you saw Ursula and Lester. Trust me he smelled just as bad as he looked. Could make paint peel. I have no idea what mother was thinking.” Phryne finished.   
His name is Lucas Leeman but he preferred Luke. He was adopted by the Duke at a very young age. While the Duke was serving in the war, he befriended a fellow soldier who had just had a pair of twin’s boys before, he departed same as the Duke and his twins. They bonded over this. He promised that man a job for him and his wife when they returned home. However, the man Leeman took a bullet and died in the Dukes arms. When the Duke completed his tour he visited the wife. He moved her and the twin boys here and she worked with him, until she and the other boy Johnny fell ill and passed. He was adopted at the age of 9 and given a full education. He had just finished his studies at law school when his brother was arrest. He has been cleared of any involvement, and I truly believe he was completely unaware. “Jack informed her.   
Phryne looked at Jack with a look of confusion and a little anger. He gave her a small smile and shrugged. Grissom informed me, and yes, I was going to tell you. Partners remember.” He finished.  
Just then there was a knock at the door, a nurse entered with a small tray.  
“Sorry sir, all visitors need to leave.” The nurse said as she set down the tray.  
“He can stay.” Phryne said as she grabs his hand.  
“Don’t push it, I have already let him stay past normal visiting hours. How’s your head and be honest.” Mac said as she put on gloves. She gave a nod toward Jack.  
“It hurts”. Phryne answered.  
“Rate the pain” Mac said.  
“Seven” Phryne said.  
Mac turned on a small light and looked a Phryne eyes. Phryne winced in pain and pulled away.  
“Stop being a baby and let me work.” Mac said moving Phryne’s face back into place. “Nurse can you prepare some pain medications for the IV please. I believe you still have a concussion; the pain medication will help you sleep and with the pain.” Mac turned around and placed her tools on the tray. Phryne stuck her tongue out as Mac was turned away. Jack couldn’t help but smile at this behavior. “Jack can stay until you fall asleep” Mac said and then injected the medication.   
Phryne slowly faded into sleep. She felt a hand holding each of hers. She could smell sandalwood and citrus with pipe smoke and lemon.  
“I’ll see you in the morning Phryne”. She faintly hears Jack and feel lips against her forehead and the hands slowly slip from her hands.  
“I love you both” she whispers.  
“I love you too Phryne.” She hears Jack and feels and hand squeeze hers. She knows its Mac.  
She falls into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Shell Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne healing takes a turn. Can those that love her help her through it.

As the world of sleep fades from Phryne’s consciousness, she realizes that she isn’t in the hospital any longer. The bedding covering her body was much softer and the smell of the room was much more pleasant. However, those were not the first thing she noticed; no, it was the warm body hers was resting against. The body was warm and firm, a steady heartbeat in pace with her own. She feels a hand resting against her hip, the thumb moving back and forth. Sandalwood and Citrus filled her nose, she couldn’t help but smile

Jack.

She didn’t want to open her eyes and wake up. She was afraid if she woke, it would fade away into a dream. However, her body was in need of relief and food. She slowly opened her eyes and could make up Jacks face just above hers. As her eyes adjusted, she realized his hair was loose and he was still in his sleep wear. He looked down at her.

“Good Morning, Miss Fisher.” Jack whispered

She smiled up at him and snuggled closer.

“Are you hungry?” Jack asked her. She nodded with a yawn and small stretch.

“Good, so am I.” Jack replied and gently push her over so that his face was just above hers and kissed her.

She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed herself to get lost in him. His lips brushed against her cheek and moved down to her neck. At the same time, she felt one of his hands slide up the back of her thigh. She suddenly wasn’t there in London with him but somewhere else, at a different time with a different man. However, she was in her father’s office again, her dress being ripped and pain throughout her body. Those times mixed in with her current time and she froze and started whispering.

“Stop, stop, stop.”:

Jack noticed, of course he did. He quickly pulled away from her and whispered her name. She couldn’t hear him. He continued saying her name, but still no response. He ached to touch her but feared it would make things worse. He had seen this reaction several times. He climbed out of bed and rushed to the door and yelled for help. A young maid came and was told to get Mac. When he returned to her side, she had turned on her side. He noticed the bedding and her gown were both wet. He sat on the floor facing her and whispered.

“Phryne love, can you hear me? Come back to me. Remember your safe and we love you. Do you remember you told me to come after you, I did so now it’s your turn to come after me?”

There was still no reaction, and she continued repeating stop. Jack continued talking with her until Mac and the Collins enter. The Baron and his Wife just behind them. As was Davis and the maid. Mac was quickly at her side. She started talking with Phryne, trying to calm her friend. Jack didn’t move, he then noticed Mac lift her hand up as if to smack Phryne. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

“That won’t help her” He hissed at Mac.

“Well do you have any other ideas how to get her back?” She hissed back.

“No you’re the doctor…wait I have an idea.” He stood up and opened the drawer in the nightstand. He pulled out a small box and opened it. In the box he found the badge and a swallow pin with a blue ribbon. During those shared days in his hotel room, he noticed she would often play with these items. She always had one or both on. He thought maybe they could help. He placed the badge into her hand and gently closed it around the badge. He whispered her name again. He watched as her clouded eyes began to clear and her eyes seemed to find his.

“Jack?” she asked weakly.

“Hey love.”, he whispers as he reached to push hair out of her face. He tried not to show his pain when she flinched at his touch.

“Ok, Jack step out so we can help her ok. We need to get her into the bath and new bedding put on.” He heard Mac say and he stepped back.

“Come my darling girl.” He heard Peggy say as she walked to her daughters’ bed. He watched a Mac and Peggy helped Phryne from the bed and onto her feet. Her legs shaky. He then watched a Dot rushed into the bathroom, a maid following behind her. He heard water running. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the concerned face of Hugh.

“Sir, why don’t we go sit in the parlor and let them have space.” Hugh said as he guided Jack out of the room. Once he had Jack sitting, he, poured a glass of whiskey for both. He said nothing, just sat down next to Jack and sipped his drink. The Baron entered a did the same. Jack sat there staring at his drink.

“I did this, I caused this.” He whispered as he stared at his drink.

“Sir? “Hugh turned to Jack, and noticed a tear slide down the man’s face.

“We were kissing, and I lost myself. She was kissing me back and then she froze. Her eyes seemed so far away.” Jack finished in a whisper.

“It is not your fault sir, she is healing.” Hugh said as he handed Jack the handkerchief from his pocket. Jack took it and chuckled, then said.

“You probably think me weak now.” Jack said as he wiped his eyes.

No sir, I would never think that of you. “Hugh quickly answered.

“Are you just saying that because I’m your Superior Officer and Supervisor.” Jack asked his face series.

“No sir, I am saying it because if it was my Dottie, or my sisters in that bed. I know I would react the same as you. When someone you love is hurting like that it’s impossible to not hurt for them. I know you would do anything possible to take his pain from her. People may say the love makes a person weak and perhaps in some way it does, but I also think it makes us stronger. You and Miss. Fisher are the strongest people I know, and I know if anyone can help her, it’s you, sir.” Hugh said.

Jack sighed and sat down his drink and the handkerchief. “Thanks Hugh.”

He patted Hugh on the shoulder and then walked out of the room.

As Jack excited the room, he turned and looked down the hall towards the room that they had been sharing. One maid rushed out with a basket full of bed sheets as another rushed in with another. Davis stood near the door and kept everyone working. Two men carried out a mattress and started walking towards the back of the house. He turned away and walked up the stairs. He passed two more men carrying another mattress down the stairs. He entered the bedroom the had moved to after Phryne’s breakdown. He sat down on the bed and just sat staring at the wall. Not knowing how much time he got up and opened the closet. He dressed simply, a sweater over his undershirt and a pair of pants. He debated on wearing his slippers or shoes. He decided slippers, knowing Mac would want Phryne to stay in. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He walked down the stairs and towards Phryne’s current room. He knocked and the door opened by Peggy, she stepped aside to let him in. A maid walked out with a tray with bowl of warm cereal. The bowl still full. Phryne was sitting up; she gave him a small smile which he returned. Mac entered the room with a syringe. She reached for Phryne’s hand, everyone tried to ignore that Phryne flinched again as Mac touched her.

Jack walked to the other side of the bed and held out his hand. Phryne took it but still seemed to flinch slightly. He noticed a slight tremble and squeezed her hand gently. He held her hand as she drifted of to sleep and for some time after. Just watching her and praying that she felt a peaceful as she looked.

“Form of Shell Shock, often see if with woman after attempted rap… after being attacked.” Mac said.

Jack nodded,” I thought so, I’ve seen them before when interviewing victims and I’ve had a few myself. Rosie and Mum would give me something physical that was important to me, it would help me back.” He finished.

“Shell Shock from battle?” Mac asked just to fill the silence. Jack stayed silent. Then sighed loudly and answered. “Yes and no. Some from my job and when if was POW. There was one sick bastard there. Took a real liking for me. He would make me come to his tent and play piano. One night I can’t remember, just that I woke up outside in the mud. My lower half was completely naked, and I was in terrible pain and bleeding. I know what happened, and I know I wasn’t the only one. I will admit when I saw that bullet fly out of his head I smiled and laughed. “Jack said.

“Jack… I” he heard Mac say.

“No.” he cut her off.

“Have you told anyone else?” She asked.

“Just Mum, I never told Rosie. Too ashamed. I felt I cheated and well…” He answered with a shrug. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course, not Jack, but if you need to ever talk about it I’m here for you and if you need to talk about anything else.” Mac said as she came over and sat by his side taking the hand not holding Phryne’s. They sat there for awhile in silence.

“We will get through this. We will help her, and she will be that pain in the arse with know and love soon.” Mac said.

She squeezed his hand before she stood up and started towards the door.

“It’s not your fault this happened, I largely think that her complete trust in you may have let her release the emotions she otherwise couldn’t, which will help her heal but I am just a medical doctor. I am no expert in mental health.” Mac said, she closed the door and left the couple to rest together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, writers block and then classes started. Hope you enjoy, open for ideas or advise!!!


	12. Support

Phryne woke to a bright room and hushed voices.  
“She needs to leave; she can’t stay here. Jack Its unhealthy” She heard one voice.  
“Ok well maybe I can get my room back or we can find a flat to rent here in London.” She heard the second voice.  
“No, she needs to leave London, somewhere away from crowds and better air quality” She heard the first voice say. She then recognized who it belonged to.  
Mac.  
She felt anger rush throw her body. How dare they plan to take her away without evening asking her. She maybe injured but she wasn’t helpless.  
“I assume I have no say in the matter” Phryne growled out as she set up in bed.  
She saw Mac and Jack sitting by the fireplace, they froze when she spoke. Jack quickly rushed to her side and went to take her hand. She pulled it away before he could. There was a short silence.  
“Of, course you do Phryne. I am certain you don’t want to stay here. We are just discussing our options.” Jack said as he sat down on the bed next to her. Phryne turned to Mac.  
“As your doctor, I think leaving London will speed up your healing, but I also believe that as your friend. So, there is no need for your attitude.” Mac said waving her hand as if to push the anger out of the room.  
The anger left as quickly as it came, she felt somewhat ashamed but was not going to apologize. She suddenly felt extremely tired, and she laid back down.   
“Let’s get you something to eat. Here drink some water.” She heard Jack say as Mac pulled on the call bell.  
Phryne set up and took the glass, sipping slowly despite wanting to drain it.  
“I am not hungry.” Phryne replied before laying back down.  
“Phryne you need to eat, I cannot give you any medications until I see you eat something.” Mac said standing near the door with her hands crossed.  
Phryne just growled into her pillow and Mac stepped out. Phryne started dozing off, she slightly shaken and hears her name being called. She slowly woke up and glared at the person who had woken her up. She sees a tray of food on the table near the doorway. Jack sits beside her on the bed, and hands her a plate of food while he clews on a piece of toast.  
“I am not hungry.” Phryne says. Jack just put the plate closer to her, a silent urge to eat. She crosses her arms and says nothing. Jack sighs and sets down the plate and walks to the washroom. Leaving his half eat slice of toast. Phryne sits there glaring at the plate of food. Her stomach lets out a growl. She sighs and then hears water stop. She quickly grabs the slice of toast and quickly ate it, wiping her mouth as Jack enters the room. Jack pours a cup of tea and reaches for his toast to find it gone. He looks at Phryne who sips at her water. He chuckles and walks back to her. Sitting down next to her. He grabs another piece of toast.  
“You know if you plan on stealing from a fellow detective, you should really try harder at hiding the evidence.” He says watching her as he takes another bite. She stares at him, and they both sit there waiting to see who would break first. Jack finishes his toast and then reaches a hand to her face. She slowly wipes off a small amount of red jam from her lips. Phryne eyes widen and she blushes slightly. He licked his thumb clean and stands up. He returns with a cup of tea and a plate with two pieces of toast. He hands Phryne the cup of tea and sits back down next to her. He takes a bite out of both pieces before holding it out to Phryne, who looks at him with a confused expression.  
It appears you will only eat the food you steal from me.” Jack replies with a shrugged before sipping his tea. She glared at him then reaches up and takes plate, a small smile playing on her lips. She takes a bite of food and looks outside the window, sitting in a comfortable silence, until Jack breaks the silence by walking back to the tray of food. He returns to his spot beside her and takes a bite of cantaloupe, then picks up another piece and points the fork to Phryne. Phryne takes a bite with a smile on her face.   
“Mr. Butlers gratin sound divine right now.” Phryne says as she continues eating. Jack nods humming, “I agree” he says around fork full of food in his mouth, so it come out as,”hmmmm, I agwee.” Making Phryne laugh. He wipes his month quickly, apologizing.   
Mac then enters the room, stealing a piece of toast from Jacks plate   
“Why is it always my food that is taken?” Jack says with a. exacerbated sigh.   
“Because we know that you’re to much of a gentleman to do anything about it.” Mac answers and reaches to take a piece of bacon, but Jack pulls the plate from her reach and gives her a angry glare. Mac waves her hands up in defeat and goes to her bag.  
“Any pain?” Mac asks as her back is turned from the couple.  
“Well, I am sitting in a room with you too so yeah, my head hurts a bit” Jack replies dryly as he finishes his bacon.  
“Jack!” Phryne replies in shock tossing a pillow at him with a laugh.  
“Ow, my eye!!” Jack yells and then falls back into his chair. Then tosses the pillow back at her with a smile.  
Mac sighed and turned to the couple. “Behave or I will have to ask you to step out,” Raising an eyebrow while looking at Jack. “now Phryne?”  
“My head does hurt some as does my ankle.” Phryne replied.  
“How is your throat?” Mac asked as she handed Phryne a glass of water and pills.  
“Sore, but no unbearable.” Phryne answered with a yawn. Mac nodded.  
“Did my bedding change?” Phryne asked  
Mac and Jack look at each other.  
“What?” Phryne asked, concern on her face.  
“What do you remember.” Jack ask taking Phryne’s hand.  
“I remember, we were talking then kissing, and…” Phryne said staring off into space.  
“Then nothing…Jack.”  
“We were talking and kissing. We did get a little heated, carried away, and you seemed to have frozen, repeating the same word over and over.” Jack answered.  
“What word? “Phryne interrupted.   
“Stop” Mac answered.  
“Ok, then why change my bedding.?” Phryne asked not taking her eyes off of Jack. She felt her stomach sink at the look of pity in his eyes.  
“You had an accident, so we hand to bath you, change your gown and bedding. That was after changing out the mattress. Peggy is having a new one delivered soon.” Mac answered as matter of factly, taking the hand not being held and stared at her watch. “Pulse is fine.” She finishes.   
“An accident?” Phryne asked, unable to meet their eyes.  
“I believe a form of shock, very normal love.” Mac answered brushing Phryne’s hair from her eyes. Phryne pulled her hand from Jack, her face turning a bright red and her eyes began to water.  
“Phryne” Jack reaches for her hand again wanting to comfort her. She turns away from him.  
“I’m tired.” Phryne said pulling the blanket up.  
“Ok, do you want me to stay?” Jack asked.   
“No” Phryne answered quickly.  
“Are you sure, I can read to you, at least until…” Jack started.  
“I said no” Phryne interrupted angrily.  
“Ok, I’ll be down the hall if needed Miss Fisher.” Jack answered, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Phryne said nothing as they left. She let the tears slid down her face until sleep to over.

Jack entered the sitting room with Mac just behind him. He rested his head against the mantle as Mac poured some whiskey.  
“That was a nightmare.” Jack said, excepting a glass from Mac.  
“I agreed, I was hoping she would remember or not even notice” Mac replied. “She will be fine, just needs some time to process.” I could of explained it better. I thought by just acting like it wasn’t a big deal she would handle it better but maybe I was wrong.” Mac finished.  
“Now what?” Jack asked.  
“We need to get her out this house first, other than that I don’t know.” Mac answered before drain her glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having writers block, plus I am going stir-crazy now. Open for ideas.


End file.
